The Parents of Bardock
by Vegitossjb
Summary: Alternate reality story where bardock was sent to earth. How did bardock's parents meet? And why did they send him to earth when he was only 3? Chapters 1-10 is bardock's parents love story and chapter 8 will start bardock's journey on Earth. Bardock III (bardocks father) x Salsifie(bardocks mother) and later Bardock x Gine story picture shows bardock's parents
1. Chapter 1

**Bardock the Hero of Earth**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z**

 **Universe seven (year 710)**

 **Chapters 1 to 7 will be the love story of Bardock's parents**

 **Bardock will be sent to earth at the end of chapter 7.**

 **Chapter 8 Bardock's story will start as the hero of earth**

 **Planet Kanassa**

 **Bardock's father's name = Bardock The Third (Bardock III)  
Bardock's mother's name = Samus Aran (Samus (sometimes nicknamed Sammy))**

We Dive into how the parents of Bardock met. Bardock's father's name was Bardock the third (Bardock III) And His Mother's name was Samus Aran. Bardock III was a Full Planet Vegeta Saiyan and Samus Was a Full Planet K-2L Human.

Initially Ruthless and unforgiving, Bardock III's life was going to be fully changed once he met the future mother of his son. Samus Aran, the K-2L Human.

" Meat heads…" - Bardock III said as he fired his attacks throughout the planet and extinguishing all form of life.  
" I'm going to have the highest kill count in this mission...as usual…" - Bardock III said with an evil smirk.

" I don't even know why Frieza gave us this assignment …." - A comrade of Bardock III said.

" It's fun anyways, enjoy this while it lasts. " - Bardock III said

" Men! Hold back! " - The Kannasan Commander said as his species slowly and slowly fell

Another hour of destruction passed and it was enough to extinguish almost all life on Kanassa.

" Finish off any stragglers , just crush their skulls. " - Bardock III instructed to some of his comrades as they listened to him and used their scouters to find the remaining Kanassans who the saiyans possibly missed to finish off

" That was fun " - Bardock III said to himself with a smirk

" Yeah, I couldn't agree with you more. " - Tasha (Fasha's mother) said to Bardock III  
" Heh, but I do hope you took care of all of them " - Tasha said to Bardock III who was sipping his beer , that he carried with him all the time.

" Yeah yeah yeah yeah , let me drink…" - Bardock III said to Tasha

" Geez Bardock, take it easy with the drinks… if you ever have a kid , what kind of an example will you set for him? " - Bowa (Towa's father) said

" I imagine them already, Bardock the third and the thought of him having a baby boy is just hilarious! " - Another one of the saiyans said to Bardock III

" Father and son bonding… How cute…" - Bardock III said…

" Listen, I'm never going to have a kid, but if I do, believe me, I'm not gonna waste my time with the little brat." - Bardock III said in a rather serious tone

" Whatever Bardock " - Tasha said…

" Why did Freeza send us here anyways " - Another comrade asked

" Something about psychic powers, but we killed every Kanassan on the planet, but oh well…" - Bowa said

"Heh…"- Bardock III said sipping his beer

"I'm gonna report the missions' success to Freeza sir! " - The new recruit in the saiyan squad said

" Take it easy kid… Relax… it's just your first mission. " - Bardock III said as to the over enthusiastic recruit

" aaannd…. he's run off already in excitement…kids these days… they'll jump at any opportunity to get an assignment…" - Bardock III said to his team

The team shared a laugh and prepared to get back to Planet Vegeta in their pods.

 **Space Pod Sequence , travelling back to planet Vegeta**

" Heh… what a brat I've become…" - Bardock III said as he caressed the photo with his left hand, that he held in his right hand.

In the photo was a man very much resembling himself and a woman with the man, these 2 were possibly the only people Bardock III cared for other than his squad and his own grandparents.

" If you were still around, you'd consider me annoying brat number 1, mother and father." - Bardock III said as he caressed the picture a bit more

'That's enough' - Bardock III's mind said to himself , as he put the photo back in his pocket.

" Approaching planet Vegeta, prepare for landing. " - The pod computer said to Bardock III as he braced for impact, which by now he was a veteran of.

 **Planet Vegeta space pod landing strip**

"Alright men! Great job! Let's hit the bar and have a good time!" - Bowa said to the saiyan squad who had successfully exterminated the life on Planet Kannassa

" Yeah, Couldn't agree with you more " - A comrade said

" That mission was hard, we could use a break. " - Tasha said with a smile

" You coming Bardock ? " - Tasha asked Bardock III , who was reading something handed to him by one of the worker saiyans at the landing strip

" Freeza wants to see me." - Bardock III said to Tasha…

" What?" - Tasha and Bowa said at the same time

" It's going to be the first time I'm going to see the prick with my own eyes...Maybe we're finally getting the recognition we deserve…" - Bardock III said

" Be careful Bardock, remember he's not to be trusted… and you just got back from mission, so it would be wise to take some rest…" - An older member of the squad was saying

" Fuck no! We're getting the recognition we deserve. I'm not going to stop my continuous mission streak now, for a party. Sorry guys, party sounds fun, but I'm going to have to prioritize this assignment first. Have fun at the party! " - Bardock III said running off to the edge of the landing strip and jumped off as he started to initiate flight towards Frieza's space ship.

He couldn't help but having a good smirk as the lower class saiyans were finally getting the attention they deserved.

 **Frieza's spaceship**

As Bardock III entered the spaceship escorted inside by Zarbon and Dodoria, freeza's personal bodyguards (or lapdogs, as Bardock III called them mockingly)

He walked at him and saw the Frieza was staring at him. "monkey I have assignment" Frieza says.

" So you're the mighty freeza…" - Bardock III said to Freeza

" Bow down to me monkey…" - Freeza said

'Big on the attitude huh…' - Bardock III thought to himself ….

He bowed down, but only because he could sense the extreme strength from Frieza, despite Frieza most probably reducing his full power...

"you assignment is to capture this woman" Frieza says while holding the picture.

"now my scouts have been following her and her location is in this planet and make sure the she still alive" Frieza says.

' A kidnap mission?' - Bardock III thought

He opened the mission dosier to get more details on his target and Freeza's motive for wanting to capture her .

He began to read the dossier

 _Classified Document - Freeza army property ONLY_

 _Mission A6B32 - Kidnap of possible future Nuiscance / Hindrance to the Freeza Forces_

 _Target Details_

 _Name : Samus Aran_

 _Species : Planet K-2L Human_

 _Classification : Bounty Hunter, former federation soldier._

 _Year of birth : Universal Calendar Year 683_

 _Notes_

 _Beleived to possess an armor that has the potential to Freeze the sun if used properly._

 _Above note is believed to be an exaggeration , but Lord Freeza cannot afford even the bit of anxiety at the moment_

 _Has killed a lot of valuable fellow space pirates and comrades to the Freeza Army , resulting in failed potential business investments and planet tradings._

 _Target to be brought to Freeza alive and armor is to be given to Lord Freeza._

 _.Target appears to activate armor through what is called the 'zero suit' , a blue jumpsuit/bodysuit which serves as an endoskeleton to the Varia armor that the target uses._

 _End Of Classified Document for Freeza Force only, any unauthorized use can result in death of the trespasser_

' I thought this mission would be recognition for the lower class… not some kidnapping mission…'

Bardock III was surprised at himself, he was perfectly okay with genocide missions, but a kidnapping mission seemed like it was past the morality compass for him…

'What's wrong with me' - Bardock III thought

Maybe it was the fact kidnapping seemed sly and scummy , and while genocide was straight up evil , at least it was done face to face and in a war, where the stronger one would win , at least according to Bardock III's thoughts.

' I don't want to do this, it's not right' - Bardock III thought

"no" Bardock III replied.

Frieza looked at him. "I'm not asking you if you want the mission! I'm giving you a order!" Frieza says angry

"I don't feel like capturing the woman" Bardock III says.

"fine then I'm going to kill you grandparents" Frieza says.

"if you don't to the mission I'm going to kill you grandparents" Frieza says.

'Fuck. Now I have to do this.' - Bardock III thought in worrying concern for his grandparents

"fine I accept you mission" Bardock III says the he grabbed the picture and walked away

 **Unknown planet**

Bardock III quickly hide in the boulder when he saw her fighting against ten monsters at the same time. **"he really good at fighting"** Bardock III thought.

Samus quickly dodged the attacks of the monster as she moved her hand and threw a energy blast against the monster causing to explode into little pieces.

She moved her hand and continued throwing energy blast against the monster when she quickly dodged attack from the monster when suddenly the monster hit the helmet when the helmet fell down she quickly started to threw multiple energy blast.

Bardock saw her face. **"I already find her"** Bardock II thought when he saw she looks the same as the picture

She turned around and saw more monsters going at her the started to threw multiple energy blast against them.

' I can't afford to take a risk against that armor for now. I'm going to lay low and wait until she changes out of her blue jumpsuit.' - Bardock III thought, thinking intelligently

 **Seven hours later**

She looked around and saw all the monsters was already death when she stop and smelled herself. "dammit..I need to take a bath" Samus says as she walked inside her spaceship

Bardock III quickly walked near the spaceship as he quickly walked beside a window and saw she removed her suit. **"this is the perfect moment to capture her"** Bardock III thought.

Samus removed her jumpsuit. "finally I'm going to take a bath" Samus says as she removed her bra and panties as she walked into the restroom.

She turned on the water and she sat down on the bathtub. "this is life" Samus says the she closed her eyes.

Bardock III walked inside the spaceship when he grabbed the blue jumpsuit (the zero suit). **"so Frieza wanted this weird clothes"** Bardock III thought as he put it on the box.

He walked into the restroom and he saw her naked when he quickly appeared next to her and grabbed her hand. "let's go" Bardock says.

She quickly jumps away from him as Bardock III quickly appeared behind her and grabbed from her waist. "give up already" Bardock says while holding her waist.

She quickly bite his hand when she ran away she turned around and saw him. She turned around and saw a window when she quickly jumped into the window when suddenly Bardock III quickly caught her from her waist.

He put her in his shoulder. "I hope Frieza will spare my grandparents" Bardock thought.

Samus tried to escape "who are you?! let me go!" Samus screamed at him

"I'm your prince charming... who the hell do you think i am?!" Bardock III says as Samus quickly tried to bite his ear.

He walked into the spaceship when he looked at her and saw she was embarrassed when he threw her a saiyan armor. "used it" Bardock III says.

She looked at him and threw the saiyan armor in another direction. "is not going to be my problem if other people saw you naked" Bardock III says when he saw she was getting angry.

She grabbed the saiyan armor and put it on. **"asshole"** Samus thought.

Bardock III turned around and looked at her. **"I'm sorry but I didn't have any choice"** Bardock III thought as he travel to Frieza spaceship.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Frieza spaceship**

Bardock III put her in his shoulder. "you're going to meet Frieza soon so don't act stupid" Bardock III says the he left the spaceship and walked into the Frieza spaceship when one of the soldiers grab her and walked into another direction.

He looked at her and saw the she was depressed. **"this is wrong"** Bardock III thought as he walked into the Frieza office.

"Frieza what are you planning to do with the woman" Bardock III says.

Frieza looked at him. "kill her now leave I'm going to enjoy killing her" Frieza says with a cruel smile.

"let her go…she not a threat " Bardock III says.

"you want to keep her" Frieza says with curiosity on his eyes.

"yes" Bardock III replied.

"fine but with one condition if you survive the punishment you can keep her" Frieza says.

"I accepted you conditions" Bardock III replied when suddenly he appeared next to him and uppercut him causing him to cough blood from his mouth.

"this is going to be fun" Frieza says the he started to beat him up.

 **Six hour later**

Bardock III ignored his pain as he grabbed her hand. "lets go woman" Bardock III says.

"my name is Samus!" Samus screamed at him.

"Samus just follow me" Bardock III says as she walked into the spaceship as he turned on as he travel back to planet Vegeta.

 **Planet Vegeta**

 **Bardock III residence**

They walked inside the house he took off the chains. "woman f-" Samus interrupts him.

"my name is Samus! Is not woman! Samus!" Samus says angry while pointing her finger at him.

"Samus" Bardock III says.

"good" Samus replied.

"Samus I'm going to tell you something important" Bardock III replied.

"if you ran away the Frieza soldiers are allowed to kill you" Bardock III says.

"what! Are you telling me I'm going to live here as a fucking sex slave" Samus says angry.

"I'm not going to treat you like a sex slave" Bardock III says.

" **my grandmother would kill me if a treat a woman like that"** Bardock III thought.

"I'm going to go to the clinic so stay here" Bardock III says the he left the house.

 **Ten minutes later**

He ignored the pain of his back when suddenly somebody stop him as he. "hi grandma" Bardock III says.

"hi grandson" Badakki says when she saw blood from his back.

"what happen" Badakki says.

He looked at her. "I'm going to explain everything" Bardock III says

 **Ten minutes later.**

She looked at her. "I understand" Badakki says.

"grandma can you go to my house so you can make sure she don't run away" Bardock says.

"okay I'm going to take care of her" Badakki says when Bardock III nodded at her and walked into the clinic.

" **Samus…that a interesting name"** Badakki thought as she walked into the house of his grandson.

 **Thirty minutes later**

She opened the door when she was in shock the whole house was already clean when she saw the woman sleeping on the sofa as she get closer at her and saw her. **"she a beautiful woman"** Badakki thought when she shake her shoulders.

She woke up and saw a woman. "who are you" Samus says.

"my name is Badakki the grandmother of Bardock III" Badakki says.

"what is you name?" Badakki ask her.

"my name is Samus" Samus says while shaking her hand.

She stood up and looked at her. "I'm not going to run away" Samus says.

"I know you're not going to run away because of the consequences" Badakki says.

"yes I know if I run away I'm going to get murder by Frieza soldiers" Samus says.

She was confused. "oh Bardock just told you that" Badakki says.

"if you ran away Frieza is going to kill you and he is going to kill Bardock and the rest of our family" Badakki says.

She was surprised. "I didn't know" Samus says.

Badakki looked at her. "I'm sorry the my grandson captured you but he didn't have any choice" Badakki says.

"my grandson say no to the mission but Frieza force him if he fail to capture you he was going to kill us" Badakki says.

"I didn't know he was force to capture me" Samus says.

"I know the my grandson is going to be upset but you should be grateful the you're still alive" Badakki says.

"Frieza was planning to kill you but my grandson stop him and wanted to keep you because you're not a threat against Frieza" Badakki says.

"he says yes but in exchange he was tortured by Frieza that why he went to the clinic to hear all his injuries" Badakki says.

"I didn't know the Bardock was willing to get tortured so I don't get kill" Samus says.

"my grandson don't have any friends or girlfriend so he bad at interacting with other people" Badakki says.

She stood up and looked at her. "goodbye and good luck with my grandson" Badakki says.

"goodbye" Samus replied when she saw the Badakki already left the house.

She sat down on the sofa. **"so Bardock save my life….I need to find a way to thank him"** Samus thought.

" **I don't know how to cook and if I tried to cook something most likely I'm going to burn it"** Samus thought the she laid down on the sofa.

" **I'm going to take a nap…it was a long day"** Samus thought when she fell down to sleep.

 **Two hours later**

 **Clinic**

Bardock III left the healing chamber when he turned around and looked at his power level. **" fifteenth thousand…neat"** Bardock III thought.

"Bardock you already have a mission" Frieza soldier says.

"fine I'm going to the mission" Bardock III says the he grabbed his scouter and walked outside.

He grabbed his paper and looked at it. "conquer another planet" Bardock III says as he walked inside the space pod when he put the coordination and travel to the planet.

 **Two hours later**

 **Unknown planet**

Bardock III arrived to the planet when he looked around and saw he was the only saiyan. "so I'm the only one who was assigned to conquer this planet" Bardock III says when he quickly dodged the attack from a enemy.

He turned around and saw a soldier with the height of eleven feet. **"no wonder"** Bardock thought as he quickly appeared next to him and broke his neck.

He saw the army was going at him. **"is going to take me some time to conquer this planet"** Bardock III thought.

He quickly flew at them as he mover his hand and started to charge his attack. "spirit cannon!" Bardock III screamed causing a massive explosion.

He quickly dodged the energy blast and saw the enemies was flying at him. "you all better give me a good challenge" Bardock III says the he prepared to fight them all

 **Six hours later**

 **Planet Vegeta**

Bardock III arrived to the planet when he give the paper to the Frieza soldier. "the planet is ready to sell so give me my reward" Bardock III says.

The soldier was in shock. "you was able to conquer it….a lot of Frieza soldiers died trying to conquer it" the Frieza soldier says in shock.

He looked at him. "I don't care just give me my reward" Bardock III says.

The Frieza soldiers give him a bag. "here is ten thousand novas" Frieza soldier says.

"finally a good reward" Bardock III says as he left the Headquarters.

 **Twenty minutes later**

He walked into the restaurant. **"most likely she already hungry"** Bardock III thought as he bought food and beer as he walked back home

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Bardock III residence**

Bardock saw the she was sleeping. "she looks peaceful when she sleeping" Bardock III says when he sat down and put the two plates of food.

Samus wake up and smell fresh food when she turned around and saw he was already eating. "Bardock" Samus says surprised

He was surprised. "how do you know my name" Bardock III says.

"you grandmother told me" Samus replied

She looked at him. "Bardock…I'm sorry I was harsh with you and thanks for saving my life" Samus says.

He looked at her. "is fine" Bardock III says when he give her a plate of food and a beer.

"you know how to cook" Samus says surprised.

"no I was bought the food from the store near my house" Bardock III says the he started to eat his food when she say down beside him and started to eat her own food.

He looked at her. "what? You don't drink beer" Bardock III says.

She looked at him. "yes I drink beer" Samus says the she drink her beer without any problems.

She looked at him. "Bardock why you decide to save my life" Samus ask him.

"I don't know but I think is going to be unfair if you get kill by Frieza" Bardock III says.

She looked at him. "thank you" Samus says with a smile on her face.

Bardock grabbed another beer and started to drink. "no problem just don't cause any problem with the Frieza soldiers" Bardock III says as they're continued to eat.

 **Twenty minutes later**

Bardock III looked at her. "are you not having any trouble moving around because the gravity of planet Vegeta is ten times stronger" Bardock III says.

"I'm not having any trouble because is not my first time going to a planet the have the same gravity as this one" Samus says.

"good" Bardock III says.

She looked at him. "Bardock where I'm going to sleep" Samus ask him.

"I have another room just in case I have a guest" Bardock III says.

"you can use the room" Bardock III says when he grabbed a bag and give it to her.

She grabbed and saw new saiyan armor. "here you new clothes just in case the armor get dirty" Bardock says when she nodded at him.

"Bardock you want me to do something when you're in a mission" Samus ask him.

"Samus…you're not my slave so you can do whatever you want but you can't run away" Bardock says.

"okay….Bardock I'm going to take a bath and don't worry I'm not going to run away" Samus says as she walked into her room.

Bardock saw she was already in her room when he walked outside and started to train by himself when he saw the other saiyans going to other missions.

She walked into the restroom as she removed her clothes and sat down on the bathtub as she felt the hot water touching her body. "my life change when I was captured by him" Samus says.

"I know the one of these day I was going to get captured by one of my enemies but I was lucky the I'm still alive" Samus says the she started to wash her hair.

"good thing the my home planet have the same gravity as planet Vegeta" Samus says while washing her hair.

She looked around and didn't saw him. **"good he is not a pervert"** Samus thought when she remember the first tile she meet him.

"I wonder what they going to do is my armor" Samus says.

"most likely is going to be destroy or sell in the black market" Samus says as she started to wash her body

She closed her eyes. "I hope I don't have a bad life" Samus says as she tried her best to relax.

 **One hour later**

She grabbed her new saiyan armor. "it looks good" Samus says as she put it on.

 **Ten minutes later**

He walked inside and saw she was wearing her new saiyan armor as he was surprised. "something wrong" Samus replied when she saw he was staring at her.

"no…one thing you need to cover the hole behind you because the armor it was mean for saiyans and you don't have a tail" Bardock says.

"yes I already fix it" Samus says as she turned around and show him the hole was already cover.

"good" Bardock III says.

"tomorrow I'm going to a mission so if you need something just call my grandmother" Bardock says.

"Bardock can you tell me how I would be able to communicate with her" Samus says.

Bardock give her a scouter. "I'm going to explain how to used the scouter" Bardock III says.

"okay" Samus replied.

 **Ten minutes later**

Samus grabbed the scouter and put it on her face when she push a button and call him. "good that you was able to used without any problems" Bardock III replied.

"I'm going to sleep I have to wake up early tomorrow" Bardock III says.

"goodnight" Bardock III says.

"goodnight" Samus replied when she saw the he was already in his room.

She walked into her room as she removed her saiyan armor and laid down on her bed. **"Bardock you're a strange man but you're still a kind person"** Samus thought as she closed her eyes and fell down to sleep.

 **Two hours later**

Bardock III wake up and walked into her room when she was sleeping when he saw she was cold he grabbed the blanket and cover her up. "Samus…I wonder why I decided to save you life" Bardock III says.

He walked into the window. "I only care about my grandparents…but for reason I think is my responsibility of taking care of you" Bardock III says.

He sat down beside her and saw she was still sleeping. "maybe I'm going to know more if I try to understand you" Bardock III says.

"I wonder what my parents would says if they find out the I'm taking care of a human" Bardock III says.

"It don't matter…my parents died when I was a baby" Bardock III says.

He grabbed something on his pocket. "this is the only picture I have of my parents" Bardock III says as he looked at her an make sure the she was still sleeping when he walked back into his room and fell down to sleep.

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter two : Samus new life**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two : Samus new life**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z**

 **Universe seven (year 710)**

 **Planet Vegeta**

 **To recap, when Bardock will be born, these characters will be**

 **Bardock III = Bardock's father**

 **Samus = Bardock's mother**

 **Badakki = Bardock's great grandmother, Bardock III's grandmother**

 **Bardock I = Bardock's great grandfather, Bardock III's grandfather, Badakki's husband**

 **Bardock III residence**

In the morning when Samus moved her hands to cover her eyes from the light when she woke up and saw it was already morning. **"so this is my new life on this planet"** Samus thought.

She grabbed her armor and put it on when she left her room when she walked into the room and saw he was still sleeping. "Bardock" Samus says.

He turned around and looked at her. "thirty more minutes" Bardock III says when she nodded at him and left the room.

She walked into the window and saw a lot of Frieza soldiers walking in the street. **"disgusting bastards"** Samus thought.

She sat down on the sofa. **"I wonder what happen to my jumpsuit"** Samus thought while she was drinking her coffee.

" **this coffee has a unique taste"** Samus thought.

" **I think he'll be hungry when he wakes up"** Samus thought the she grabbed the scouter.

"Badakki, if possible can you come and cook some food for us, thanks." Samus ask her.

"Sure dear. Give me 2 minutes and I will be there" Badakki replied.

"thank you" Samus says when she end her call.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Bardock III woke up when he smell the fresh food. "Grandma's cooking…." Bardock III says.

He stood up and put on his armor when he left the room and saw his grandmother and Samus. "hey" Bardock III says.

"good morning" Badakki said

" you look exhausted…" Samus says.

" they gave me another solo assignment yesterday. I really don't like those. Takes hours to finish." - Bardock III says

"are you going to a mission" Samus ask him.

He grabbed his scouter. "Yeah" Bardock III replied.

Badakki looked at him. "Bardock, eat your breakfast first" Badakki says.

" Yes, Grandmother. " - Bardock III instantly said

Samus found it surprising and nice at the same time seeing how much Bardock III respected Badakki.

He sat down and saw they already started to eat when Bardock III grabbed his beer when suddenly Badakki grabbed the beer and give him a glass of orange juice instead

"Bardock , it's too early to drink beer." Badakki says.

He looked at her. "Yes, grandmother" Bardock III said in an obedient tone.

They all finished breakfast together eventually and bardock III settled and dressed himself to head out for his mission, hoping it would not be a solo assignment

" Well… See you later I guess…" - Bardock III said

"Wait!" Bardock III heard an unexpected voice say

" When are you coming back?" - Samus asked him, although she was telling herself not to. But it was surprisingly lonely without his company there and she did feel some sympathy for him, deep down.

Bardock III looked at her in some surprise. "It can range from two to seven days." Bardock III says when Samus nodded at him.

"Oh…" - Samus said, in a different tone.

Badakki did take notice of this interaction, but at the moment , said nothing.

"Grandmother, take care of Samus." Bardock III said

"yes I'm going to take care of her" Badakki says.

"Okay then, see you" Bardock III says.

"Goodbye" Badakki said

Badakki looked at her. "Samus let's go to my house" Badakki says.

Samus looked at her. "okay" Samus says as they left the house and walked into the house of Badakki says. It was better to have some company than be alone at Bardock III's residence when he wasn't even there.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Headquarters**

He grabbed the mission. **"Finally I'm going to work with somebody"** Bardock III says as he turned around and saw him.

"it looks the were going to work together" Enig says.

"who is the third person" Bardock III says.

She walked at them. "it looks like I'm going to work with you two" Tasha says.

" Alright, team assignment. I was getting sick of all the solo assignments." - Bardock III said

" It's nice to work together." Enig said

" Don't go too crazy like Kannasa Bardock . " - Tasha said

" Heh...this is gonna be fun. " - Bardock III said

As they entered their space pods, Bardock III wasn't finished giving a rant about how the last mission took him many hours to finish because Frieza had just assigned one soldier, which was him.

Enig tried to console him by telling him he would have received a good power boost, but Tasha on the other hand , knew the feeling , so she did support Bardock III's rant.

As the space pods journeyed to their destination, the 3 talked by radio

She looked at him. "I heard this planet has a decent army" Tasha says.

" A challenge, for a change. " - Bardock III said with a smirk

" It's been a while since you've had one of those." - Enig said to Bardock III

" Let's make this count." - Bardock III said

Enig looked at him. "Yeah and I heard this thing's even bigger than Vegeta." Enig says.

"Doesn't matter, we've got a squad". Bardock III says.

"Guys, shut up and initiate your sleeping gases so we don't have to stay awake for the full journey." - Tasha said

" Right. " - Enig said

Bardock III also did the same thing

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Badakki and Bardock I residence**

Samus looked around and saw a lot of pictures when Bardock III was a little boy. "you have a lot of pictures of Bardock when he was a little boy" Samus says.

"yes I was taking care of him since he was a baby" Badakki says.

She looked at her. "Samus can you tell me which planet you was born" Badakki ask her.

"I was born on K-2L" Samus says.

Badakki was surprised. "Wait...K-2L ?" Badakki says.

"so you're the last survivor from you home world" Badakki ask her.

"yes my planet was ruined by Ridley and his space pirate crew." Samus says.

Badakki quickly grabbed a picture and show it to her. "Samus...it can't be..." Badakki says while showing the picture.

She grabbed the picture and showed it to Samus.  
"Wait a second… that's me… " - Samus said

" You've been to K-2L?" - Samus asked curiously

Badakki was surprised. "It was 23 years ago… But yes, we have, for a resource trade assignment where we were also tasked with defending some of Freeza's allies" Badakki says.

"I see..." Samus says.

" Luckily it wasn't a genocide mission. " - Badakki says

Samus pretended to ignore her, she did not want to think much about K-2L

"The boy… next to me in the picture….." - Samus said

" I… I remember him now…. We met in my planet!I nicknamed him Docky and he nicknamed me Sammy! He was my first friend… his real name was Bardock… don't tell me he is the same as this Bardock III?!" - Samus said

Just then, trying not to react to much to it, Samus had realized who the small boy in the picture is, or was, given the current situation.

" B-Bardock III...Don't tell me…it's him as a kid isn't it?! I remember everything now! But now… he... He… He's a space pirate now? The same Bardock who was my first friend ever?!" - Samus said in a rather sad tone, remembering everything.

'Docky...what have you become…' - Samus thought , remembering the nickname she gave her first friend ever, Bardock III

Samus started into the picture with deep thought and a bit of shock to see what Bardock III had become

"Samus… Bardock III had no choice, much like all the saiyans on this planet. It was either kill for Frieza or be killed by Frieza " Badakki replied.

Samus looked at her

"I remember this moment when we visited you home planet because me and my husband received a mission of getting the resources from you planet and give it to Frieza" Badakki says.

 **Twenty four years ago , Planet K-2L (year 683)**

They arrived to the Headquarters when he looked at her. "Badakki why did you bring our grandson to this mission?" Bardock I asked her, pointing to their 3 year old grandson, Bardock III

"None of our friends can take care of him back in Vegeta, because they're all on mission honey." Badakki ask her.

" I don't want to leave him alone, besides, this is not a genocide mission, so he'll be fine." Badakki says.

Bardock I looked at her. "Alright honey. I'm sorry, I'm just worried for him , that's all. He's the only family we have left" Bardock I says when Badakki nodded at him.

" I understand honey." - Badakki said

"grandson try to behave and don't cause any trouble " Badakki says as he nodded at her.

Bardock I looked at her. "I'm going to get the assignment done. You two have fun." Bardock I says when he give her a bag of money.

"Badakki can you go to the store and buy some food it would be interesting to eat something from this planet" Bardock I says.

"Sure, that's fine" Badakki says while holding the hand of Bardock III and walked into another direction.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Market**

Badakki walked into the market when she was looking for fruits and other kind of food. "grandson stay by beside me" Badakki says.

He looked at her. "Okay grandmother" Bardock III says.

He turned around and smell something sweet. "what is that" Bardock III says as he walked into another direction when he quickly started to ran when suddenly he crash against somebody.

He opened his eyes and saw a girl in the floor as he stood up and walked beside her as he help her stand up. "are you okay" Bardock III says.

She looked at him. "yes" the small blonde girl says.

"I'm sorry about that" Bardock III says.

"its okay" the blonde girl says.

He looked at her and saw she have a bag of food when she looked at him. "do you want some" the blonde girl says.

"yes" Bardock III says.

She give him a piece when Bardock III took a bite as he was surprised. "its really good" Bardock III says.

"what kind of cake is this" Bardock ask her.

"Manchester tart" The blonde girl says.

"thank you…what is your name" Bardock III ask her.

She looked at him. "my name is Samus" Samus says.

"thank you Samus for the dessert" Bardock III says.

"and what is your name" Samus ask her.

"my name is Bardock, Bardock the third" Bardock III says.

She saw the he was staring at her bag. "do you want more" Samus ask him.

"yes" Bardock III replied.

"let's go somewhere we can eat this, this store is so boring." Samus says as he nodded at her as they walked in another direction.

 **Ten minutes later**

Badakki turned around and didn't saw him. "Grandson, where are you?" Badakki says when she turn on her scouter.

" **let me find his energy"** Badakki thought.

She looked around when suddenly the scouter find his energy. **"yes I find him"** Badakki says while holding the multiple bags of food.

 **Twenty minutes later**

 **Park**

Badakki looked around and saw his son sitting beside with a girl of his age, when she was getting closer and saw he was eating a dessert. "grandson" Badakki says.

He turned around. "….grandma" Bardock III says.

She looked at him and saw he was spending time with the human girl. "is she you new friend" Badakki says.

She stood up and looked at her. "hi my name is Samus" Samus says.

Bardock III looked at her. "yes she my new friend" Bardock III says.

She looked at her. "my name is Badakki and I'm his grandmother" Badakki says when suddenly the scouter starts to ring when she turned around and answer her call.

She finish talking when she looked at him. "grandson we need to go to our home planet" Badakki says.

"okay" Bardock III says.

"don't worry maybe the next time we're going to visit her and talk with you Friend" Badakki says.

"Do you live nearby?" - Badakki asked Samus

" Yes Ma'am." -Samus replied.

" That's great, don't worry , your friend bardock III will visit you soon." - Badakki said

"Bye Sammy" Bardock III said to Samus

" Bye docky!" - Samus said to Bardock III

She stood up and walked at him when she give him a bag full of Manchester tart. "Goodbye" Samus replied while waving her hand when she saw they already left.

' Nicknames for each other so soon? Looks like my grandson has found himself a good friend' - Badakki thought smiling

 **Flashback end**

 **Planet Vegeta**

 **Badakki and Bardock I residence**

She looked at her. "yes I remember know" Badakki says.

"you've grown a lot" Badakki says.

"so how was you life after you escaped from you home planet" Badakki says.

"It's too much to say at once, in short, I was saved, then I joined the federation in my teens and after that I started working as a bounty hunter, until I found out that the federation had turned corrupt." Samus says.

"I also got paid to capture or eliminate enemies or monsters" Samus says.

She was surprised. "it sounds interesting" Badakki says.

"yes every day I have to travel to different planets and fight against monsters or criminals" Samus says.

"I had my zero suit , the jumpsuit which served as an endoskeleton to my armor, the help me to get stronger but right now Frieza have it" Samus says.

She looked at her. "Oh dear…I'm terribly sorry Samus." - Badakki said

This lead to a moment of silence as they both already knew what Frieza had done with the jumpsuit, which would destroy the varia armor in the process

'well, at least the jumpsuit would reject his soldiers if they tried it, so he has to destroy it, at least he can't misuse it ' Samus says while looking down, in some sadness

"You don't deserve this, Samus" - Badakki said in sadness

"what about I teach you how to cook so you don't have to be dependent on me of cooking the food and my son eat more healthy and doesn't drink beer all the time" Badakki says.

"wait…I don't know how to cook" Samus says.

"don't worry because I'm going to be you teacher and I'm going to show you some of my secrets" Badakki says.

She looked at her. "okay but I must warn you Badakki, when I was three years old I was trying to make a cake but I almost burn the kitchen" Samus says.

"if I was able to teach Tasha how to cook then I would be able to teach you too" Badakki says.

She looked at her. "I'm going to do my best" Samus says while raising her hand.

 **One hour later**

 **Bropanus**

They arrived to the planet when Bardock III left the space pod when he looked around. "no wonder" Bardock III says.

"this planet have the same gravity as Planet Vegeta" Bardock III says.

Tasha looked at him. "yes but the planet is five times bigger than our home world and the population is ten times bigger than ours" Tasha says.

"they technology is one of the most advanced in this galaxy" Tasha says.

"how long is going to take us to conquer this planet" Enig says.

"I would say two weeks to one month" Tasha says.

"fine " Bardock III says as they prepared to fight them.

Enig looked around and saw spaceship flying to space. "it looks the king of this planet is sending the citizens to another planet" Enig says as he started to charge his attack.

Bardock III looked at him. "just let them go for now let's focus on the soldiers" Bardock III says.

Tasha looked at him. "he right if we shoot the spaceship they going to find our coordinate" Tasha says when Enig nodded at her.

"good thing the Paragus is not here most likely he would destroy the spaceship" Bardock III says.

"I love fighting but Paragus loves destruction" Tasha says when she saw multiple soldiers flying at them and throwing multiple ki blast against them.

"let's show them the potential of a saiyan" Bardock III says the he quickly flew at them and started to fight against them.

 **Five minutes later**

Soldier quickly ran at him and slice his knife against him when suddenly Bardock III received a small cut when he looked at him. "you think a small cut is going to defeat me" Bardock III says.

"no but you're going to have a lot of illusions" The soldier says when Bardock III appeared next to him and quickly threw a energy blast against him when the smoke disappear and saw he was already death.

" **dammit"** BardockIII thought as he fell down unconscious

 **Bardock III vision**

"What the?!" - Bardock III said

" The hell am I wearing?!" - Bardock III said looking at his body,

Bardock III looked around and saw Samus when she moved her hand. "Samus why are you wearing my mom ring" Bardock III says as he quickly follows her.

He quickly ran at her. "Samus!" Bardock III screamed at her.

 **Bardock III Vision end**

Bardock III stood up when Tasha and Enig was fighting against the other soldiers. "wake up! Its not nap time!" Tasha screamed while dodging the energy blast.

" **the was a strange dream"** Bardock III thought the he dodged the attacks when he quickly moved and dodge the energy blast as he moved his hand and threw multiple ki blast causing multiple explosions.

He quickly ran at her and blocked the attack. "Tasha was you back" Bardock III says the he quickly punch him multiple times into his stomach and quickly threw a ki blast against him causing a man explosion when the smoke disappear and saw he was already death.

"is going to be a long week" Bardock III says as she nodded at him as they continue to fight against the soldiers.

 **One hour later**

 **Planet Vegeta**

 **Bardock I and Badakki residence**

Samus waited for her dessert when suddenly fire began to appear. "Badakki! You kitchen is on fire!" Samus screamed.

Badakki quickly grabbed the fire extinguisher and push it as the fire was turned off when she saw the dessert of Samus was already burn. "sorry….I'm bad at cooking" Samus says while looking down.

"is fine…Tasha did the same thing" Badakki replied.

She looked at her. "Badakki how long is going to take him to finish a mission" Samus ask him.

"it depends on the mission it can be only one day or one month" Badakki says.

"is he working by himself" Samus ask him.

"no he working with Enig and Tasha" Badakki says.

"oh….so he dating with Tasha" Samus said

'What the fuck? Why am I saying this…?' - Samus thought

Badakki was surprised. "no…Tasha is not interested on my grandson plus my grandson wasn't interested in other woman" Badakki says.

Samus was secretly relieved . "Oh okay… …"

Samus hated to admit it , but she did understand Bardock III and could sympathize with him. He was a space pirate, but not by choice and the reason he did what he did was to protect. He also saved her life and she was ungrateful at first, which she felt bad for…

Bardock III also represented everything she liked… Self dependent, takes care of his family , Committed to his work, sincere, sometimes arrogant, honest and modest at the same time….

Samus shook her head violently to stop thinking about him.

"let's start again." Badakki says.

"I'm going to tried my best" Samus says.

 **One week later**

 **Planet Vegeta**

 **Bardock I and Badakki**

Bardock III walked inside the house when suddenly he smell something sweet. "for some reason I know this smell" Bardock III says.

He walked into the kitchen and saw the Samus was there. "Samus?" Bardock III says surprised.

She looked at him and put the dessert on the table when she looked at it. "you make this" Bardock III says.

"yes" Samus says.

"I didn't know you know how to cook" Bardock III says surprised.

"you grandmother taught me how to cook" Samus says.

"that really nice for her" Bardock III says.

"you want a taste" Samus says while cutting a piece.

Bardock III grabbed a piece when he eat it as he stop and looked at her. "is really good but for some reason I remember this taste" Bardock III says.

"is a Manchester tart" Samus says when she saw he didn't remember.

"you don't remember anything do you Bardock" Samus says.

"no" Bardock III replied.

She looked at him. "do you remember when you went to Planet K-2L" Samus says.

"you was three years old and you meet a blonde human girl" Samus says when she saw the he didn't remember her.

She grabbed a photo and show it to him when he grabbed it. "yes I remember now but I don't remember her name" Bardock III says.

She looked at him. "The girl is me" Samus says.

Bardock III was surprised when he looked at her. "so we meet when we're little kids" Bardock III says.

"yes I was surprised to when I saw the picture too" Samus says.

He looked at her. "I didn't recognize you" Bardock III says.

"is normal we didn't saw each other for twenty three years" Samus says.

He looked at her. "you change a lot" Bardock III says while patting her head.

She quickly step on his feet. "don't call me short" Samus says.

"Samus you don't mind calling you with you nickname the I call you before" Bardock III says.

"yes is okay" Samus says.

"Sammy" Bardock III says while patting her head.

Badakki looked at them. **"it looks they're going to have a nice relationship"** Badakki thought.

She cut another piece. "let's continued eat the Manchester tart" Samus says when he nodded at her as they're continued to eat it.

Badakki walked at them and grabbed a piece. "is really good" Badakki says.

She looked at him. "grandson you should go somewhere with Samus so you can know her more about her life" Bardock III says.

He looked at her. "yes and I want to go somewhere where I can relax after fighting against the enemies for the whole week" Barden III says.

Badakki looked at him. "grandson you should buy clothes from Samus" Badakki says.

"you don't have to buy me any clothes" Samus says.

"Samus the armor is only for battle" Badakki says.

"we have regular clothes too" Badakki says.

"my grandmother is right you need some clothes and you would be more comfortable if you're using regular clothes" Bardock III says.

She looked at him. "okay let's go to the store to buy some regular clothes" Samus says when Bardock nodded at her and walked into the store.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Store**

Samus looked at him. "Bardock I hear the you're not dating anyone" Samus says.

"is true right now I'm not interested of having a serious relationship with a woman" Bardock says.

She was surprised. "you grandmother told me that you two friends already have kids" Samus says.

"yes Tasha have a daughter named Fasha and Enig have a daughter named Gine" Bardock III says.

"Tasha is always complaining to me the I need to get a wife and start a family" Bardock III says.

"then why you didn't start a family with the girl you like" Samus ask him.

"what point is it raising a kid, I'm probably going to suck at it anyways" Bardock III says.

"what happen if I died during a dangerous mission I'm going to leave my wife and son alone" Bardock III says.

"I understand I feel the same way when I was a bounty hunter" Samus says while looking at clothes.

"I bet you have a lot of fan boys wanting to have a relationship with you" Bardock III says

"I wasn't interested in other men most of the time I spent my time fighting or capable enemies" Samus says.

He was surprised. "so you don't want to start a family" Bardock III ask her.

"yes I want to start a family but I didn't find the right person" Samus says when he was going to say something but Samus walked into the dressing room.

" **she looking for the right person"** Bardock III thought when he sat down and saw the other saiyans just having a normal day when he turned around and looked at him.

"what do you want" Bardock III says while looking at him.

"I didn't know you have a human slave" Paragus says.

"she not a slave" Bardock III says.

"you're treating her the same way as a saiyan woman" Paragus says.

"yes do you have a problem" Bardock III says while staring at him.

He started to laugh. "you're a idiot! If she was my slave I'm going to treat her like a s-" Bardock III quickly grabbed his neck.

He stared on his eyes. "you better show some respect" Bardock III says.

"how dare you touch a middle class" Paragus says angry.

"I don't care if you're a middle class the next time you insult her I'm going to destroy you and humiliate in front of the other middle class" Bardock III says.

"you're going to pay for this!" Paragus says the he quickly ran away.

" **coward"** Bardock III thought.

He turned around and saw the Samus was waiting for him when she walked at her and pay for her clothes. "you look nice wearing the kind of clothes" Bardock III says.

She looked at him. "thanks for defending me and buying my clothes" Samus says.

"is fine and don't worry about the asshole" Bardock III says when Samus nodded at him.

"so you have everything you need" Bardock III ask her.

"yes and I have some clothes for you too just in case we go somewhere together" Samus says while showing him a bag.

"thanks" Bardock III says.

"Sammy let's go to my grandparents house" Bardock III says.

"okay" Samus says embarrassed.

"why are you getting embarrassed" Bardock III says while touching her forehead.

"it was a long time the you call me with the nickname so I'm a little bit embarrassed" Samus says.

"yes…you right I'm not going to call you Sammy anymore so you feel comfortable around me" Barden III says.

"is fine you can call me Sammy" Samus says.

"okay Sammy then let's go" Bardock III says as she nodded at him and walked back into his grandparents house.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Badakki and Bardock I residence**

He looked at her. "Can you wait here I'm going to give something to my grandparents" Bardock III when she nodded at him.

He walked at her. "Listen grandma, take this." Bardock III says while giving a bag of money.

She looked at him. "grandson I cant accept your money" Badakki says.

" You and grandpa are moth retired. I'm the only source of income you have. So please, take this ." Bardock III says.

She grabbed his hand. "grandson I know you're trying to help us but I don't want to keep most of you money and I know the you was working hard to get this money" Badakki says.

He looked at her. "Grandma , you and grandpa are all I have. So please, take it." Bardock III says.

"if you don't accept this money then I'm going to waste it on alcohol" Bardock III says.

She looked at him. "okay I'm going to take you money" Badakki says.

She saw the Samus is wearing a regular outfit. "she looks nice using the kind of clothes" Badakki says.

"yes she looks nice" Bardock III says.

"before you go home make sure you're take care of her" Badakki says.

"don't worry I'm going to take care of her" Bardock III says.

"Goodbye grandma" Bardock III says while giving her a hug.

"goodbye" Badakki says when he let her go and walked away when he walked beside her.

"Bardock III….there are other people you have too… you just don't see it yet…" - Badakki said to herself, regarding her grandson

"let's go home" Bardock III says when she nodded at him.

 **Twenty minutes later**

 **Bardock III residence**

They walked inside when Samus looked at him. "Bardock you grandma taught me how to cook so you want to be the first person to taste it" Samus says.

Bardock III looked at her. "umm.. sure Samus…" Bardock III says as he was wondering as to why she was treating him like a friend, all he did was kidnap her

"don't worry, I'm not going to burn your kitchen and I already know how to cook some traditional saiyan food" Samus says as she walked into the kitchen.

"You don't have to do this…" - Bardock III said

" But I would really like to" - Samus said… "Docky…" - she added...

" You … still remember that huh…" - Bardock III added

He walked into his room and grabbed a notebook as he started to write. **"today I witnessed a lot of important events "** Bardock III says.

 **One hour later**

She walked into his room and saw he was writing. "I didn't know you write with you left hand" Samus says surprised.

He looked at her. "I know how to write with my two hands" Bardock III says while he used his other hand and started to write.

"I used my right hand to write" Samus says when Bardock III nodded at her as he put the notebook on his deck.

"the food is ready" Samus says as he nodded as they walked into the dining room when he sat down and started to eat.

He was surprised. "its really good" Bardock III says the he continued to eat his food.

"thank you" Samus says with a smile on her face.

' _What's wrong with me, just two days ago I was a warrior… And now… I'm acting like some girl in love… Samus, please fix yourself….' -_ Samus thought to herself

" Hey are you okay? Aren't you going to eat your share too?" - Bardock III asked her

" Yes. " - Samus said

" You know… I didn't think you would be someone who'd write his thoughts in a journal…" - Samus said to Bardock III

" Neither did I…." - Bardock III said

" I'll be honest, yes , saiyans love to fight, but it does grow tiring eventually. I might look like a space pirate who fights and trains and robs all the time, but I do have some other things I like to do…" - Bardock III said

" Really? Like what?" - Samus asked

" Well, I love walking both my dogs, I like to write in my journal and I like watching TV, well sometimes.. And I try to get the weaker side of my body equal to my stronger side, both for martial arts and writing." - Bardock III said

' _Looks like he's a space pirate but with a brain.' -_ Samus thought

He looked at her. "Sammy tell what you was doing as a bounty hunter" Bardock III ask her.

"most of my time I was fighting against monsters and most of them are idiots" Samus says

"one time one of these monsters tried acting all nice when he found out I'm not a male, but I told him to take his cakes and pies and shove them so far up his ass they appear behind his eyes" – Samus says when he started to laugh.

"I wish I was there" Bardock III says.

"yes I enjoy those moments when I beat they ass" Samus says.

"Samus you was born as a human but you have the same personality as a saiyan" Bardock III says.

"thanks for the compliment" Samus says.

"I already imagine if you was born as a saiyan" Bardock III says.

"most likely you would have a lot of fan boys trying to mate with you" Bardock III says.

"I would ignore them" Samus says.

"hmmm….me with a tail would I have black hair or blonde hair if I was a saiyan" Samus says with curiosity.

"black but maybe blonde some saiyans have a rare hair color" Bardock III says

Samus looked at him. "interesting" Samus replied.

"let's walk the dogs" Bardock III says.

She looked at him. "sounds fun" Samus replied as they walked into the yard when suddenly the two dogs quickly jumped at Bardock III and started to lick his face.

He quickly stood up. "Samus his name is Rex and his name is Apollo" Bardock III says.

"wow! You have nice dogs" Samus says while patting his head.

He was surprised. "normally my dogs only let my grandparents and my two friends touch them when a stranger tried to touch him they always tried to bite the stranger" Bardock III says.

"they don't look like a bad do-" when suddenly the two dogs quickly jumped at her and started to lick her face.

"Rex and Apollo is time to go to the park" Bardock III says when the two dogs quickly stop and quickly ran at him.

She stood up and looked at him. "let's go to the park" Samus says excited as they walked into the park

 **Twenty minutes later**

 **Park**

They walking in the park when Samus looked at him. "Bardock when you got Rex and Apollo" Samus ask him.

He looked at her. "my grandmother bought it to me when we found out the all the citizens from you home planet died" Bardock III says.

"you was my first friend so I was depressed the you died along with you people" Bardock III says.

"so my grandmother bought me them so I don't feel alone" Bardock III says

"good thing that you didn't died" Bardock III says.

"yes I was lucky" Samus says.

"it looks that you are good at taking care of them" Samus says

"it's not difficult, probably the same as raising two sons, if I had sons" - Bardock III

"I remember when I was three years old my mother bought me a bunny as a pet but it died a long with my family and my people" Samus says while looking down.

"I'm sorry that you lost a lot of people" Bardock III says.

Samus grabbed a wood stick. "let's stop taking about sad things and let's have some fun with Rex and Apollo" Samus says as she quickly threw the stick wood and they quickly ran to the stick

 **One hour later**

They sat down and saw the two was playing around when Samus looked at him. "it was a fun day" Samus says.

"yes it was more fun when you was talking with me" Bardock III says.

"when you comeback from missions let's do something like this" Samus says.

"yes and it would help me to relax after fighting against other soldiers" Bardock III says.

"yes is a good idea when I finish taking a mission I always go to the park or go to the hot spring to relax" Samus says.

"oh I know a popular place the a lot of middle class saiyan go to relax and is a hot spring" Bardock III says.

"it cost a lot of money but I think you would like to go there" Bardock III says when she nodded at him.

"let's eat something sweet" Bardock III says as they stood up and walked into another direction as the two dogs quickly follow them.

 **Ten minutes later**

Bardock III bought her a ice cream cons when she started to eat it. "is fresh and sweet" Samus says while eating her ice cream.

Bardock III saw the it was already getting dark. "let's go home" Bardock III says when Samus nodded at him as they walked back home.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Bardock III residence**

He walked inside her room and saw she was already wearing her pajamas. "Sammy tomorrow and the day after tomorrow I'm not going to have any mission" Bardock III says.

"the really good the you're having some time off" Samus replied.

"let's used to know each other more" Bardock III says.

"sounds fun" Samus says with a smile on her face.

"goodnight" Bardock III says.

"Goodnight" Samus replied when he was already left her room when she laid down on her bed.

" **I wonder what are we going to do tomorrow"** Samus thought as she fell down to sleep.

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter three: The Memories from the past**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: The Memories from the past**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z**

 **Universe seven (year 710)**

 **Planet Vegeta**

 **Bardock III residence**

Samus moved her hand and saw a bright light in the window. "is already morning" Samus says with a sleepy voice when she stood up and walked into the kitchen.

She grabbed a cup of orange juice. **"Bardock is not going to work today or tomorrow….I wonder why"** Samus thought.

She walked into his room. "Bardock do you want something to eat" Samus ask him.

He turned around and looked at her. "yes" Bardock III replied when Samus nodded at him when closed his eyes.

" **I'm going to sleep for thirty minutes more"** Bardock III thought.

 **One hour later**

Bardock III started to eat his food. "Samus thanks for cooking breakfast" Bardock III says.

"you're welcome" Samus replied.

She looked at him. "Barden I was curious…why did you have today and tomorrow off" Samus ask him.

"tomorrow is going to be the anniversaries of my mother passing away" Bardock III replied.

"what about you father" Samus ask him.

He looked at her. "my father…I don't know which day he died because he was missing three months when my mom passed away so I show him respect the same day as my mother" Bardock III replied.

"I'm sorry about you parents" Samus says.

"is fine my grandparents was taking care of me since when I was a baby so I don't have any memories of my parents" Bardock III says.

"the only thing I have is a picture of them when they're was young" Bardock III says as he continued to eat his food.

He looked at her. "I'm going to teach you how to defense yourself just in case a idiot tried to capture you" Bardock III says.

"I know how to fight" Samus complained.

"without you jumpsuit" Bardock III replied when she didn't say anything when he looked at her and smiled at her.

She looked at him. "you can teach me how to fight without using my armor" Samus says when she grabbed her cup of orange juice.

"did you ever fight without you armor" Bardock III ask her.

"no I always used my armor to fight against enemies" Samus says.

He looked at her. "Samus is weird that you're don't have you hair as a ponytail…I mean still nice" Bardock III says.

She looked at him. "thanks but today I didn't want to fix my hair" Samus says.

"when I was a little girl I always have trouble fixing my hair my mother was surprised the she didn't have to cut my hair because it didn't change at all when I was growing up" Samus says.

Bardock III was surprised. "are you serious…you have a similar problem as the saiyans" Bardock III says.

She looked at him. "you know I'm a human" Samus says.

"yes and saiyans don't have blonde hair….I mean we have some saiyans with rare Gene like a saiyan having gray eyes or a different color from the hair" Bardock III says.

She looked at him. "when are you going to start teaching how to fight" Samus ask him.

"what about right now just used you saiyan armor so you can feel more comfortable" Bardock III replied her.

She stood up and looked at him. "I'm going to go and used the armor that you bought me last time" Samus says the she walked into her room and started to change her clothes.

Bardock III grabbed his beer. **"I wonder how I'm going to train her"** Bardock III thought as he continued to drink his beer when he turned around and saw she was already wearing her armor.

Bardock III looked at her. "do you know how to used ki?" Bardock III ask her.

"I don't how to used ki" Samus replied.

"it looks I need to teach you the basics…let's go somewhere we can train in peace" Bardock III replied.

"If you don't mind I'll have to carry you in order to get there faster, that's if you don't have any problem" Bardock III said with a hint of nervousness and uncertainty.

"yes you can carry me" Samus says when Bardock III tell Samus to hold him strong and pick her up.

Samus was feeling like bride and she was blushing for this moment but she was scare of felling in the floor that she hold Samus to tight when she opened her eyes and saw the scenery. "wow! It looks amazing!" Samus says when she felt the she was going to fell the she quickly give him a tighter hug.

Bardock III can feel Samus breast hitting in his face he can feel the softness and the heat of her body. **"Calm down"** Bardock III thought.

" **Calm dowm…don't act like the old guys"** Bardock III thought when he felt her chest touching his face.

Samus looked at him. "are you okay…you face is red" Samus says.

"I'm fine" Bardock III replied embarrassed as they fly in another direction.

 **Thirty minutes later**

They landed when Samus quickly jumped and saw a lot of trees. "is a nice place" Samus says.

"yes my grandmother told me the my mother have the first date with my father in this place" Bardock III says.

She grabbed a flower and put it on her hair. "is a nice place to have a picnic" Samus says.

She looked at her. "can we come here again tomorrow and have a picnic" Samus ask him.

"yes is fine but after I visit my parents in the cemetery" Bardock III replied.

She looked at him. "can I come too…I want to show respect to you parents" Samus says.

"yes is fine you can come with me" Bardock III says.

"let's go over there so I can teach you how to use ki" Bardock III says as they walked near the tree.

They sat down and Samus looked at him. "Sammy I want you to pay attention because today is going to be you first day the I'm going to teach you how to used ki" Bardock III says when she nodded at him.

He moved his hand and started to focus his energy when suddenly a small energy ball appeared when Samus was surprised. "Bardock can I touch it" Samus ask him.

"yes" Bardock III replied.

She get closer and slowly tried to touch it when she felt the heat sensation around her hand. "I can feel the heat of the energy ball" Samus says.

He looked at her. "now is you turn to tried how to used ki" Bardock III says.

She moved her hand and tried to release her energy. "Sammy first tried to relax and push all you energy in the center of you body then tried to post it out of the body" Bardock III says.

"I'm going to do my best" Samus says while trying her best to release her power.

Bardock III looked at her. **"is going to take some time for her to release her own energy"** Bards III thought.

"Sammy don't worry we have a lot of time so take you time" Bardock III says when Samus nodded at him.

" **I'm not going to disappoint him"** Samus thought.

 **One hour later**

Samus focus on releasing her power when suddenly a small energy ball appeared. "Bardock! Look! I was able to release my energy!" Samus says excited.

Bardock III was surprised. "good job! Now tried to control it and then let's have a sparring match so I can see you skills" Bardock III says.

"I'm going to practice controlling my energy" Samus says as she started to practice how to control her energy.

Bardock III sat down near the tree and looked at her. "Sammy after having the sparring match let's eat here" Bardock III says.

"yes!" Samus says excited the she continued on her training.

 **One hour later**

Bardock III stood up and saw she was having a better control with her ki. **"that really good she was able to control her ki without any problems"** Bardock III thought.

"Sammy let's have a sparring match because this is you first time I only can dodge I can't block or fight back" Bardock III says.

Samus looked at him. "then what is the point of this fight" Samus says.

"I want to test you speed and skills" Bardock III replied.

She looked at him. "okay but you already know that I already have battle experience" Samus says.

"yes but only when you wear you armor" Bardock III says.

"so let's start our match" Bardock III says when she nodded at him.

She quickly threw multiple ki blast against him when he started to dodge the energy blast. "Sammy tried to throw the energy blast more faster" Bardock III says while dodging the energy blast.

She continued to threw multiple ki blast against him. "Sammy you're throwing to slow" Bardock III says while dodging the ki blast.

"what! You're moving to fast!" Samus says angry.

" **he moving faster than the monster I fought in the past"** Samus thought while throwing multiple ki blast against him.

Bardock III dodge all the energy blast. "Sammy all you experience fighting against monsters it was a joke" Bardock III says.

"what!" Samus screamed furiously throwing multiple energy blast inti the ground.

Bardock III dodge the energy blast when suddenly Samus approached next to him and uppercut him as Bardock III dodge the second punch and saw the Samus was angry.

Bardock III was surprised. **"she get angry the same way as a saiyan woman"** Bardock III thought.

"lets eat something" Bardock III says.

She looked at him. "fine" Samus says angry.

He walked beside her. "Sammy I wasn't making fun of you I wanted to see if you increase you power if I make you angry" Bardock III says.

"is fine" Samus says.

"let me hunt some animal" Bardock III says as he flew into the forest.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Forest**

Bardock III looked around when he saw a bunny when he moved his hand when he stop. **"I remember the she have a rabbit when she was a little girl"** Bardot III thought when he quickly grabbed and saw it was baby bunny.

" **most likely she is going to like this pet"** Bardock III thought as he flew at her.

 **Ten minutes later**

Bardock III appeared next to her. "Sammy remember the you have a bunny when you was a little girl" Bardock III says.

"yes…but sadly he died" Samus says when suddenly he put a baby rabbit on her laps.

"you can keep it as a pet but make sure other saiyans don't see it because one of our popular food is made by bunny meat" Bardock III says.

She was surprised. "thank you and I'm going to take care of him" Samus says while patting his head.

"I'm going to hunt some ducks" Bardock III says.

"that good and I can make a roasted duck" Samus says when Bardock III nodded at her and flew into the forest and started to hunt for ducks.

 **One hour later**

Bardock III and Samus started to eat their food when Samus saw her pet was eating the small carrots. "what name are you going to choose" Bardock III ask her.

She looked at him. "I'm going to named him Docky" Samus says while putting more carrots near him.

"nice name make sure the Docky don't leave the house I don't want Rex and Apollo to think the Docky is lunch" Bardock III says when she nodded at him.

She looked at him. "don't worry I'm going to take care of him" Samus says while carrying him on her arms.

She get closer at him. "thanks for getting Docky and it was nice the you remember the used to have a pet when I was a little girl" Samus says when she quickly give him a kiss in his cheek.

Bardock III quickly stop when Samus saw he was embarrassed. "are you okay" Samus ask him when she saw he was embarrassed.

"yes" Bardock III says the he sat down and continued to eat his food.

"Sammy after eating the roasted duck let's go home" Bardock III says when she nodded at him as they continue to eat when Samus nodded at him.

 **Thirty minutes later**

They finish eating when Bardock III looked at her. "tomorrow I'm going to teach you how to fly so you be able to travel without any problems" Bardock III says.

"If you don't mind I'll have to carry you in order to get there faster, that's if you don't have any problem" Bardock III says.

"yes is fine" Samus replied when Bardock III carried her when he saw the she was carrying her rabbit.

"make sure to hold him" Bardock III says when Samus nodded at him when they're travel back to his home.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Bardock III residence**

Samus quickly walked into her room and put her rabbit on her bed. "Docky go to sleep" Samus says while patting his head when she walked into her closet and changed into her pajamas.

She walked into his room and saw the Bardock III was looking to a picture when she sat down beside him. "they you parents" Samus ask him.

"yes" Bardock III replied.

"this is my mother and her name is Shaya" Bardock III says.

"this is my father and his name is Bardock III and I was name after him" Bardock III says.

Samus looked at him. "you have nice parents" Samus says.

"yes to bad I wasn't able to have any moments with them" Bardock III says.

She looks down. "I'm sorry the you lost you parents" Samus replied.

"is fine I have a lot of pictures of my parents when they're where young" Bardock III says while showing a album of pictures of his parents.

"the last picture it was my father taking care of me when I was only one month old" Bardock III says.

He looks at her. "let's visit my grandparents" Bardock III says when she nodded at him.

She looked at him. "let me get my regular clothes" Samus says as she walked back in her room.

He laid down on his bed. **"I wonder what my grandparents are going to do for the anniversary of my parents passing away"** Bardock III thought.

He grabbed the box and grabbed a wedding ring. **"I remember the my grandmother give it to me when my mother died"** Bardock III thought when he put the ring back into the put and put it inside a safe place.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Samus walked at him. "I'm ready" Samus says.

Bardock III looked at her. "okay let's go" Bardock III replied when they walked outside and saw Rex and Apollo was already sleeping.

She looked at him. "don't worry before they went to sleep I give some dog food" Samus says.

He looked at her. "thank you Sammy for giving food to my best" Bardock III smile at her when they walked into his grandparents house.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Badakki and Bardock I residence**

They walked inside the house. "welcome Grandson and Samus" Badakki says while waving her hands.

"hi" Bardock III and Samus says at the same time.

"grandma..where is my grandfather" Bardock III ask her.

"he went to buy some meat so we can eat" Badakki replied when Bardock III nodded at her.

"are you two planning to do something tomorrow" Bardock III ask her.

"we planning to go to the cemetery and spent some time over there" Badakki replied.

"are you going to come too" Badakki ask him.

"yes I'm planning to go…and Sammy is coming too" Bardock III replied.

Badakki was surprised when she walked at him. "good that you're getting along with her like the times when you two was just little kids" Badakki says.

"yes and I started to teach her how to fight too" Bardock III says.

She looked at her. "good is better the she know how to take care of herself" Badakki says.

She looked at her. "how my grandson was training you" Badakki ask her.

"it was good I was able how to control my ki and then he is going to teach me how to fly" Samus replied.

"good do you best" Barack says.

She hey closer at him. "grandson when are you planning to have some children with her" Badakki whispers on his ear.

"I don't care if she not a saiyan…she a nice wife for you" Badakki whisper on his ear.

"grandmother" Bardock III says in shock.

"you know the you mother would love to see you have a family" Badakki whispers on his ear when he didn't say anything.

She walked beside her. "Samus can you take care of my grandson I know he is difficult but he is a kind person" Badakki says.

Samus looked at him. "grandmother…I'm going to buy some beer" Bardock III says as he quickly walked outside and walked to the store.

She looked at her. "Samus can you tell me more about you training" Badakki says when Samus nodded at her as they walked into the living room.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Bardock III walked into the house and saw his grandfather. "hi grandfather" Bardock III says

"hi grandson" Bardock I replied.

"I hear you was training with Samus" Bardock I says.

"yes she learn really fast how to used ki" Bardock III replied.

"good" Bardock I replied.

He looked at him. "grandson…I want you to ignore the middle class when they see you training with her or spending time with her" Bardock I says.

"you know the middle class are a group of selfish people" Bardock I says.

"yes I know" Bardock III replied.

"you mother was a middle class when she meet my son she didn't care if he was a middle class so they get along with each other" Bardock I says.

"she didn't care if the other middle class made fun of her because she married with a lower class" Bardock I says.

"the reward of the relationship is you and she is proud of you even when the other middle class treat you mother like a lower class" Bardock I says.

"she only cares it was you and my son" Bardock I says.

He looked at him. "yes I know Grandpa" Bardock III says with I smile.

"hurry up! Dinner is ready!" Badakki screamed at them when Bardock I and Bardock III quickly walked into the dinning room and started to eat they food.

He looked at him. "grandson we're going to the cemetery tomorrow in the morning" Bardock I Bardock III nodded at him.

She looked at him. **"good the Bardock is not alone" Samus** thoughtshe continued to eat her food.

 **Thirty minutes later.**

Badakki was surprised. "Samus you eat almost like my grandson" Badakki says while looking at her.

"oh I always eat a lot during my mission I need to the same amount of food so I have enough energy to fight against my enemies" Samus says.

Bardock III saw it was already late. "were going to leave right now but we're going to the cemetery and spent time with my parents" Bardock III says.

She looked at him. "is fine" Badakki says with a smile on her face.

"Goodbye" Bardock III and Samus says at the same time.

"goodbye" Bardock I and Badakki replied when she saw they walked away.

She looked at him. "I wish they was still alive I bet they would be proud of him" Badakki says.

"yes but Shaya died when she give birth to Bardock III" Bardock I says.

"our son went to a mission and suddenly he was missing" Badakki says while looking down.

"sometimes I believe the our son still alive but the Frieza soldiers wasn't able to find the signal from his scouter or even his space pod" Badakki says.

He looked at her. "yes I know" Bardot I says.

"I was looking for him for two years and I didn't find him" Bardock I says.

"I didn't find any clues not even his armor" Bardock I says the he started to drink his beer.

"I know you was trying you best to find him" Badakki says while looking at him.

He looked at her. "thank you but I still think the I fail at finding the body of my son" Bardock III says.

"is not you fault" Badakki says while staring at him.

"if he was here he wouldn't be angry at you" Badakki says.

"he would be happy the you was taking care of his son and making sure the he have food and a root in his head" Badakki says with a smile on her face.

He looked at her. "you right I was making sure he don't have the same fate as his father" Bardock I replied when she nodded at him when they started to talk with each other.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Bardock III residence**

Bardock III walked into her room and saw she was already sleeping when he look in the floor and the rabbit was sleeping in the pillow. **"it looks the Sammy likes the rabbit"** Bardock III thought.

She open her eyes and saw him. "Bardock…is late" Samus says with a sleepy voice.

"yes I know is already late but I want to say something" Bardock III says the he sat down beside her.

"I already talk with my grandma and she wanted to bring food so we all can eat over there like a family" Bardock III says.

She looked at him. "okay I'm going to wake up early so I can cook something" Samus says when Bardock III nodded at her.

"Goodnight" Bardock III says.

"goodnight: Samus replied when he saw she was already sleeping when he walked back into his room and laid down on his bed.

" **tomorrow is the anniversary of my parents "** Bardock III thought when he hear somebody talking outside of the house when he walked to the window and saw Frieza soldiers talking to each other.

" **barstards! How much I hate Frieza and his family! "** Bardock III thought as he closed the window and walked back into his bed as he fell down to sleep.

 **Ten hours later**

 **Cemetery**

They walked over there and saw the Badakki and Bardock I was already there when he saw the tomb already have flowers when Samus put her flowers in top of they tomb. "hi" Samus and Bardock III says at the same time.

"hi" Badakki and Bardock I replied at the same time.

She looked at them. "let's eat like a family" Badakki says when they sat down when Samus put multiple plates of food.

Badakki looked at her. "good job you're improving" Badakki says with a smile on her face.

"thank you I was doing my best" Samus says when Badakki grabbed two plates and put in top of the tombs of Shaya and Bardock II.

"now we can eat like a family" Badakki says as they started to eat.

Bardock III grabbed his coupe of water and started to drink it when Samus looked around and didn't saw any saiyans. "don't worry most of us spent of they time going to missions so they can get more money" Badakki says when Samus nodded at her.

She smiled at her. **"it looks they're really care about their own family"** Samus thought as they continue to eat.

 **One hour later**

Badakki stood up and looked at them. "you two can go and spent you time together" Badakki says.

Bardock III stood up. "are you sure" Bardock III ask her.

"yes I want you two to have some fun and to know each other" Badakki says.

"you know is rare for the Frieza army to give the lower class day off so enjoy this day" Badakki says.

"okay grandma" Bardock III says.

"Goodbye" Bardock III and Samus says at the same time.

"Goodbye" Badakki and Bardock I says when they're saw the Bardock III carried her on his arm and fly away.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Forest**

They arrived to the open field when Samus quickly jumped down. "Sammy I'm going to teach you how to fly" Bardock III says.

"okay I'm going to do my best" Samus replied.

Bardock III looked at her. "focus on pushing you energy below you feet" Bardock III says.

She moved her hand and tried her best to push her energy below her feet. "like this" Samus says.

"yes now tried to fly" Bardock III says as he sat down and waited for her to fly by herself.

 **Thirty minutes later**

She tried her best to fly when she looked at him. "is really hard" Samus says.

Bardock III looked at her. "are you going to give up" Bardock III says.

"I didn't know the a bounty hunter would give up at this kind of challenge" Bardock III says.

"what! I'm not going to give up!" Samus says as she tried her best to fly.

" **I'm not going to give up"** Samus thought.

 **One hour later**

Samus started to float around when she quickly turned around and looked at him. "Bardock! I can fly" Samus says while floating in the sky.

Bardock III looked at her. "Samus be careful! You barely learn how to fly" Bardock III says when suddenly Samus quickly fell down when suddenly Bardock III appeared next to her and caught her.

She opened her eyes and saw the he caught her. "thank you" Samus says embarrassed.

"no a problem just make sure you're careful" Bardock III says when Samus nodded at him and started to practice again.

 **Two hours later**

Bardock III was surprised the she was flying around he quickly fly at her. "good job but you need a little bit more of practice if you want to fly the same way as me" Bardock III says when suddenly he received a message in his scouter.

He turned around and started to talk with the scouter. "okay..I understands" Bardock III replied when he push the button to end the call.

He turned around and looked at her. "Samus let's go…I'm going to have a mission tomorrow in the morning" Bardock III says.

She looked at him. "I understand..it was fun today" Samus says with a smile on her face.

Bardock III looked at her. "It was a fun day" Bardock III replied.

She looked at him. "good maybe next time we should do the same thing again" Samus says.

Bardock III looked at her. "what about in the afternoon we can train again" Bardock III says.

Samus looked at him. "sounds good" Samus says as they're fly back to the house.

 **Twenty minutes later**

 **Bardock III residence**

Bardock III looked at her. "Samus I'm going to sleep early today tomorrow early I have to wake up early" Bardock III says.

"yes I understand" Samus says.

"good night" Bardock III says.

"good night" Samus replied when she saw he was already in his room.

She walked into her room when she saw she was sweating from her training the she walked into her restroom when she turn on the water and removed her clothes as she sat down on the bathtub. "this is relaxing" Samus says while enjoying her hot bath.

She started to wash her hair. "I think in the morning I should practice more my flying" Samus says while washing her hair.

"I bet he is going to be happy if I show him the I master my flying" Samus says as she continued to take a bath.

 **One hour later**

She left the restroom and put her pajamas on when she walked into his room when she saw he was sleeping when she sat down beside him. "thank you for saving me" Samus says the she get closer and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"goodnight" Samus says as she walked into her room when she laid down on her bed and fell down to sleep.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Chapter 4 : Mission**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 : Mission**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z**

 **Universe seven (year 710)**

 **Planet Vegeta**

 **Bardock III residence**

In the morning when Bardock III wake up and saw it was still early as he put his armor and left the room. "I'm going to get somebody to eat before I go to my mission" Bardock III says.

He walked into her room and saw she was still sleeping with her rabbit pet. "she is taking care of her pet" Bardock III says as he left of the house and walked into the store.

He bought food and started to eat it. **"I prefer to eat the food the Sammy or my grandmother make"** Bardock III thought as he continued to eat his food.

He finish eating his food. "I hope the mission don't take to long" Bardock III says the he flew to the Headquarters.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Headquarters**

Bardock III grabbed the note. "it looks I'm going to work with three other people" Bardock III says.

Tasha and Enig walked at him. "it looks we have the same mission" Tasha says.

"yes but we missing one more person more" Bardock III says.

Paragus walked at them. "I can't believe the bastard make me work with a group of low class" Paragus says angry.

"listen you all going to obey my orders" Paragus says with a cocky smile on his face.

Bardock III looked at him. "Nobody is going to listen to you" Bardock III says angry.

"do you want to fight me you bastard" Paragus says angry.

"call me a bastard again and I'm promising I'm going to humiliate you in front of the middle and high class" Bardock III says.

Tasha and Enig quickly stop them. "stop arguing! Stop acting like a immature brats!" Tasha screamed at them.

"Paragus you're not a royal saiyan so we don't have to listen to you so shut up and do you fucking job" Tasha says angry.

"Bardock just ignore him" Tasha says.

Paragus looked at her. **"stupidly bitch"** Paragus though as he walked into the space pod as he traveled to the planet.

Bardock III looked at them. "let's go I don't want to be the last one to arrive to the planet" Bardock III says when they nodded at him and walked into the space pod.

" **bastard the next you say something stupid I'm going to beat him up"** Bardock III thought as he enter into the space pod and travel to the planet.

 **Four hours later**

 **Unknown planet**

They arrived to the planet when Bardock III looked around and saw it was a advance civilization. "we need to be careful and don't destroy the building so we get more money" Bardock III says.

"finally I'm going to kill" Paragus says.

Bardock III saw two kids running from the forest when Paragus quickly ran and tried to kill them when suddenly Bardock III stop him. "what the hell are you doing!" Paragus screamed at him.

"are you a idiot!" Bardock III says.

"stop wasting you time killing civilians" Bardock III says.

"focus on fighting the soldiers" Bardock III says.

"I don't care they the same" Paragus says.

"I'm not going to waste my time killing just regular people" Bardock III says.

"you two get out of here" Bardock III says as the two kids run away.

"are you stupid! They going to warn the soldiers!" Paragus screamed at him.

"good then we wait for them to come here and fight them" Bardock III says.

Paragus started to create a energy blast and quickly threw it against the kids when Bardock III deflected the energy blast into space as he appeared next to him and knock him out. "bastard" Bardock III says.

Tasha walked at him. "Bardock…can you tell me what is you plan" Tasha ask him.

Bardock III looked at her. "Tasha remember the we make more money when the planet is less damaged" Bardock III says.

"yes is true" Tasha replied.

"you know the this idiot loves to destroy everything" Bardock III.

"how much money are we going to make if he destroy whatever he wants" Bardock III says.

"less than five hundred" Tasha says.

"if the planet didn't receive any damage and this planet it has a lot of technology and natural resources" Bardock III says.

"three thousands to ten thousand" Tasha replied.

"can you two wait here I'm going to have a visit so we have a more easy mission" Bardock III says.

Tasha looked at him. "yes you can go right now if just in case he wake up we knock him out" Tasha says when Bardock III nodded at her and flew to another location.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **The royal Palace**

He slammed to the door and easily beat up the soldiers when he quickly appeared next to the king as he created a energy blast near his head. "tell you people to get out of the planet before we decide to kill them" Bardock III says without any empathy.

The King looked at his wife and daughter. "fine I'm going to tell them but it don't mean the soldier are going to give up" the King says.

"it don't matter" Bardock III says.

"you better start looking for a new planet" Bardock III says.

"I'm going to give you all four hours for the civilians to escape from this planet" Bardock III says as he make the energy blast disappear as he fly away from the royal palace.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Bardock III arrived and saw he was still unconscious. "so what happen" Tasha ask him.

"let's stay here for four hours" Bardock III replied.

Tasha sat down. "fine I want to get a lot of money so I can get new armor and buy a new armor for my daughter" Tasha says.

Enig sat down beside her. "I cant wait when the idiot wake up" Enig says.

"he is going to be angry" Tasha says.

"what are you going to buy with the money" Enig says.

"new clothes and armor for my daughter and wife" Enig says.

"what about you" Enig ask him.

"I'm going to buy something for Sammy and for my grandparents too" Bardock III says.

"good" Tasha says.

"now we have to wait" Bardock III says as he sat down beside them.

 **Four hours later**

Bardock III saw a lot of spaceship flying away from the planet when he used the scouter. "it looks the soldiers decide to stay here" Bardock III says.

Paragus woke up and quickly ran at him and tried to attack him when Bardock III dodge the punch and quickly uppercut him into his face. "stupid low class!" Paragus says angry when he felt blood on his mouth.

Bardock III looked at him. "you only cares about destruction" Bardock III says.

"Saiyans loves to destroy!" Paragus screamed at him.

"are you a idiot! Saiyans love to fight!" Bardock III screamed at him.

Tasha saw a group of army going at them. "shut up assholes!" Tasha screamed at him.

Enig looked at them. "pay attention to the battle" Enig says.

Bardock III quickly flew at him and saw a group of soldiers was throwing multiple ki blast against them when Bardock III quickly deflected the energy blast. "good" Bardock III says as he continued to deflect the energy blast.

Tasha quickly ran at them and started to threw multiple ki blast against them causing multiple explosions. "let's hurry up and finish this job" Tasha says while throwing multiple ki blast against them.

Paragus ran at them and quickly charged his attack. "fire gun!" Paragus screamed throwing the energy blast against him causing a massive explosion when he quickly turned around and broke his neck.

Paragus looked at him. **"Bastard how dare you to disrespect me"** Paragus thought as he saw the Bardock III was fighting against the other soldiers.

Enig quickly blocked the energy blade when he looked at him. "nice technique" Enig says the he quickly clashed his face into the ground when he moved his hand and threw it against him causing a massive explosion.

Tasha quickly flew beside him. "Bardock stop holding back" Tasha says.

"I already want to come back to my house" Tasha says.

He looked at her. "fine I'm not going to hold back anymore" Bardock III says as he started to release more of his power when his aura started to move more violently.

He quickly ran at them and quickly threw multiple ki blast against them causing multiple explosions when Paragus looked at him. **"Bastard how dare you to be stronger than a middle class"** Paragus thought.

" **you're going to pay for this!"** Paragus thought.

Bardock III saw the Paragus was looking at him. **"what the hell he is looking"** Bardot III thought as he continued to fight them.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Bardock III stop and saw the soldiers was already death when Paragus looked at him and saw the Bardock III was paying attention when he quickly ran at him and pierced him into his stomach. "what" Bardock III says when he felt a lot of blood going down.

He fell down unconscious when Paragus was trying to attack kill him when Tasha quickly appeared next to him and quickly uppercut him into his face. "what the fuck" Tasha screamed angry.

Enig quickly grabbed his face and slammed into the ground. "you're going to pay for this" Enig says.

Tasha quickly put him in the space pod. "don't you dare to died" Tasha says as she push the button and flew to space as she quickly enter to the space pod and travel to Planet Vegeta.

 **Four hours later**

 **Planet Vegeta**

 **Headquartered**

Tasha quickly opened and grabbed Bardock III when she felt a lot of blood touching her arm. "asshole I need the healing chamber!" Tasha screamed at him when they quickly ran to the nurse room.

She put him in the healing chamber when the doctor quickly turned on. "he is going to be fine" The doctor says.

Tasha saw the injury was already getting healing. "I'm going to see his grandparents and Sammy" Tasha says as she quickly ran outside of the spaceship.

 **Twenty minutes later**

 **Bardock III residence**

Tasha knock the door multiple times when Sammy opened the door when Tasha quickly grabbed her hand. "Sammy I have bad news" Tasha says.

"what happen" Sammy replied.

"Bardock is in the healing chamber and he is in a dangerous situation" Tasha says when they quickly flew into the Headquarters.

 **Twenty minutes later**

 **Headquarters**

 **Clinic room**

They walked into the clinic room when she saw the Bardock III was unconscious when she turned around and she saw the his grandparents was already looking for him. "Tasha what happen" Sammy ask her.

She looked at him. "a idiot attack him just because he was jealous" Tasha says

She looked at her. "Bardock is going to be okay" Sammy ask her.

"he is going to be okay and is going to take six hours for Bardock III injuries is going to be gone" Tasha replied.

She sat down beside them. "Hi Sammy" Badakki says.

"hi" Sammy replied.

"you grandson is going to be okay" Sammy says.

"yes I know" Badakki replied.

"is my first time the I saw him like this" Badakki says.

"most of the time he only received small injuries but today is my first time the I saw his life was in danger" Badakki says.

Bardock I grabbed her hand. "everything is going to be fine" Bardock I says.

She looked at him. "yes I know…my grandson is a strong man" Badakki replied.

Tasha looked at them. "Badakki I'm going to come back home and make sure the my daughter is over there" Tasha says.

"is fine take care of you daughter" Badakki says when she nodded at him.

"Goodbye" Tasha says.

"Goodbye" Sammy replied when she nodded at her and left the Headquarters.

Sammy looked at him. **"Bardock I'm going to stay here until you wake up"** Sammy thought when she looked at him and pay attention at him.

 **Six hours later**

Bardock III woke up and left from the healing chamber when suddenly Sammy quickly give him a hug. "Bardock are you okay" Sammy says while looking at him.

"yes my injury is already gone" Bardock III says.

He moved his hand and removed her tear on her face. "thank you for worry for my safety" Bardock III says

Badakki and Bardock I walked at him and saw the all injuries was already gone when Badakki walked at him and looked at him. "good thing the we have a healing chamber" Badakki says.

"yes without the healing Chamber I would be already death" Bardock III says.

"don't say the kind of stuff" Badakki says.

Bardock I looked at him. "Tasha told me the Paragus was the one responding the you received the injury" Bardock I says.

"yes and don't worry I'm going to challenge him and humiliate in front of the middle and high class" Bardock III says.

Bardock I looked at him. "good you better beat him up" Bardock I says.

Tasha walked at him and looked at him. "good the you're still alive" Tasha says.

"yes they're going to have a hard time killing me" Bardock III says.

"how much money are we going to get for the planet" Bardock III ask her.

"ten thousands!" Tasha scream excited.

"good I told you the we need to act more smart when we trying to conquer other planets" Bardock III says.

"Tasha do you know where is Paragus" Bardock III ask her.

"yes most likely he in the training center" Tasha says.

"good I'm going to challenge him into a battle" Bardock III says.

"I know what are you trying to do" Tasha says.

"just wait I'm going to tell the other saiyans so they go to the training center and see you fighting against the bastard" Tasha says.

"thank you Tasha" Bardock III replied.

"it was nothing and you know I hate the guy" Tasha says.

"I'm going to go and Sammy make sure he don't do anything stupid" Tasha says when she nodded at her.

"I'm going to get my money" Bardock III says as walked into the office.

Badakki Walker beside her. "he is going to be fine" Badakki says.

"Paragus hate him because my grandson is stronger than him" Badakki says.

She looked at him. "yes I know" Sammy says.

"I know the Bardock is even stronger than him and he would be able to defeat him without any problems" Sammy says when Badakki smiled at her.

 **One hour later**

Bardock III walked at them. "is a good feeling getting pay after completing a mission" Bardock III says.

Bardock III walked at them. "after I beat up Paragus let's go somewhere else to eat" Bardock III says when she nodded at him.

Tasha walked at him. "Bardock I already told everyone and right now the training center is already full" Tasha says.

"good now I'm going to show him what happen when somebody mess around with me" Bardock III says as he flew to the training center.

 **Twenty minutes later**

 **Training center**

Bardock III saw a lot of saiyans just watching when he walked at him. "Paragus I'm challenge you into a battle" Bardock III says.

Paragus looked at him. "I'm not going to fight against third class" Paragus says with a cocky smile on his face.

"are you to scared to fight me" Bardock III says.

Tasha and Sammy stood up. "coward! Coward!" Tasha and Sammy screamed at the same time when the crowd started to screamed at him.

"fine! You idiot!" Paragus screw at him.

"I accept you challenge" Paragus says.

Paragus and Bardock III stared at each other when Paragus quickly flew at him and quickly attack him when Bardock III blocked the punches when Bardock III quickly dodged and delivered a heavy punch into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth. "what…did it hurt you" Bardock III says.

Paragus quickly get angry the he moved his hand and threw multiple ki blast against him when Bardock III deflected the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions.

He quickly ran at him and tried to attack him when Bardock III dodge the attacks. "stop dodging you stupid bastard!" Paragus screw meanwhile Bardock III continued to dodge the attack without any problems.

Bardock III quickly delivered multiple strikes into his body causing him to cough blood from his mouth when he grabbed his face and slammed into the ground. "did it hurt" Bardock III says while slamming his face into the ground.

Bardock III quickly grabbed his arm and threw him in another direction when he quickly flew at him and kick him into his stomach causing him to gasp. "what! Do you regret for trying to kill me" Bardock III says while kicking him multiple times.

Paragus stood up and looked at him when he started to laugh. "are you still crystal when you parents died when you was a little boy" Paragus says while laughing.

Bardock III looking at him. "you don't have any right to insult my family" Bardock III says angry the he star to release all his power.

Paragus walked back and his scouter quickly approached his power level. "that impossible! A third class warrior cant be stronger than a m-" Bardock III interrupts him and uppercut him without holding back when he saw he was already unconscious.

Sammy and Tasha quickly ran at him. "good the you was able to kick his ass" Tasha says.

"I'm proud the you was able to defeat him" Sammy says with a smile on her face.

Badakki walked at him. "grandson if you parents was here they would be proud of you for defeating him" Badakki says.

Bardock III smiled at her. "yes I know they would be proud of me" Bardock III says

"grandson I need to come to my house it looks like a old friends from you mother came to visit me" Badakki says.

Sammy looked at her. "let's go and maybe we can cook sometime together" Sammy says when Badly nodded at her when they flew back to his grandparents house.

 **Twenty five minutes later**

 **Badakki and Bardock I residence**

They walked inside the house when Badakki walked at them. "Hi Venine"Badakki says.

"hi Badakki" Venine says.

"you didn't meet the son of Shaya and my son" Badakki says.

"this is my grandson Bardock the III and his best friend Sammy" Badakki says.

"hi" Bardock III and Sammy says at the same time.

Venine was in shock when she get closer at her. "Salsifie" Venine says.

Sammy was confused when suddenly she give her a hug. "my daughter I finally meet you" Venine says when the other was already in shock.

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 5 Reunion**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Reunion**

 **The Parents of Bardock**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z**

 **Universe seven (year 710)**

 **Planet Vegeta**

 **Bardock I and Badakki residence**

Sammy walked back. "I think you have the wrong person" Sammy says.

"I'm not a saiyan I'm just a regular human" Sammy says.

"I know is hard but can you answer this" Venine says.

"you was growing up you didn't have to cut you hair and you eat more than you parents" Venine says.

She looked at her. "yes I never had a haircut before and I eat even more than my parents…almost the same amount as Bardock" Sammy says.

"but how" Sammy says confused.

"when you was born we decided to go to another planet so we have some family moments but some criminals decided to attack us" Venine says.

"they was stronger than you father so we didn't have any choice to send you to another planet" Venice says.

"you father was able to kill them but he died when he received a severe injury in his heart…I was lucky the I was alive" Venine says.

"I started to look for you but I never found you" Venine says while looking down.

"I'm sorry the I was a failure" Venice says while looking down when tears started to appear on her face when suddenly Sammy give her a hug.

"Salsifie" Venine says in shock.

"yes you can call me Salsifie" Salsifie says while giving her a hug.

Bardock III was surprised. "let's have a party the you meet you mother" Bardock III says.

"that a good idea" Badakki says.

"grandson can you buy the food" Badakki says when Bardock III nodded at her.

"I'm going to go too" Salsifie says.

"yes he is going to need some help" Badakki says.

"goodbye" Bardock III and Salsifie says.

"goodbye" Badakki and Venine replied when they saw their already left the house.

Venine looked at her. "this is my first time I meet my daughter" Venine says.

"yes I know so enjoy you time with you daughter" Badakki says.

 **Store**

Salsifie and Bardock III walked into the store when Bardock III looked at her. "what are you thinking?" Bardock III says.

"I was thinking about my life" Salsifie replied.

He looked at her. "remember when you came to this planet you didn't have any problem with the gravity" Bardock III says.

She looked at him. "yes I didn't have any problem with the gravity that why I was able to move in this planet" Salsifie replied.

"but still in shock the my real parents was saiyans" Salsifie says.

"you should be happy" Bardock III says.

"my parents are death if they're was alive I would be happy to see them" Bardock III says.

She looked at him. "yes I understand" Salsifie replied.

"but is going to take me some time the I'm a saiyan" Salsifie says.

Bardock III looked at her. "it don't Matt if you're human or a saiyan you're still going to act the same way" Bardot III says.

"let's get some food for the party" Bardock III says when she nodded at him and started to look for food.

 **One hour later**

They're was carrying multiple bags of food. "I think the enough food for five people" Salsifie says.

"good think that you grandmother taught me how to cook" Salsifie says.

"my grandmother told me that you're a good student" Bardock III says.

"Bardock…I'm not interested at joining in the saiyan army" Salsifie says.

"you already know I'm against of conquering on other planets or killing innocent civilians" Salsifie says.

Bardock III looked at her. "you don't have to participate in the saiyan army" Bardock III says.

"I'm going to hide you real identity so they're can forced you to fight with the Frieza army" Bardock III says.

"thank you for doing this for me" Salsifie replied.

"no problem" Bardock III replied.

"but I wonder why I don't have a tail" Salsifie says with curiosity.

"I don't know…you have to ask her" Bardock III says.

"maybe you adoptive parents removed you tail when you was a baby" Bardock III says.

He looked at her. "other civilization knows the saiyans are able to transform into the great ape form so maybe they're removed you tail to prevent you to transform into the great ape" Bardock III says.

"if you transform you most likely destroy you new home world" Bardock III says.

"yes I think so but I need to ask her to be sure" Salsifie says.

"we need to get some alcohol so we can celebrate" Bardock III says when Salsifie nodded at him.

 **Ten minutes later**

Bardock III walked beside her. "I think the enough food and beer for the party" Bardock III says.

"yes let's hurry up I bet they're waiting for us" Salsifie says when Bardock III nodded at her and they're flew back.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Bardock I and Badakki residence**

They walked into the house and saw the their was talking to each other. "Salsifie come with us so you can help us cook the food" Badakki says.

"okay I'm going to help you two" Salsifie says.

"wait…you was the one who almost burn her kitchen" Venine says.

"yes" Salsifie says embarrassed.

"In the past I wasn't interested on learning how to cook because it wasn't important" Salsifie says.

"I was a bounty hunter so I fought monster and caught dangerous criminals" Salsifie says.

"yes I understand" Venine says.

"I was wondering about something…what happen to my tail" Salsifie says.

"I didn't have any choice to removed it from the roots so the tail wouldn't be able to regrowth" Venine says.

"I didn't wanted the you destroy you new home" Venine says.

"when you was a baby you look adorable with a tail but it was hard for me to remove it" Venine says.

"yes I understand…it was for my safety" Salsifie says.

"yes so I spent most of my life looking for you but I never found you so I decided to comeback to my home world and decide to look for the last destination of the space pod" Venine says.

"the information told me the all the natives from the planet was already death so I lost hope and give up looking for you" Venine says.

"is not you fault" Salsifie says when Venine smiled at her.

Badakki quickly walked beside them. "stop be sad and lets celebrate" Badakki says.

"okay" Salsifie and Venine replied at the same time as they walked into the kitchen and started to cook.

 **One hour later**

They're started to eat the food. "this is delicious" Venine says surprised.

"you daughter cook the one" Badakki says.

"so you're good at cooking maybe if you have time I can teach you one of my recipes" Venine says

"yes I would like to learn some of you recipes" Salsifie says.

"which day you don't go to a mission" Salsifie ask her.

"I don't work with the Frieza army any more" Venine says.

"I retired four years ago" Venine says.

"I only work in the meat factory to have extra money" Venine says.

"are you going to join the Frieza army" Venine ask her.

"no" Salsifie replied.

"I don't want to join the corrupted organization" Salsifie says.

"yes I understand" Venine says.

"yes is a good choice" Bardock III says.

"the soldiers of Frieza army don't have any morals and they're do whatever they want" Bardock III says.

"is better if they're don't know the you're a saiyan" Badakki says.

"I think they're going to think the she a human because of her blonde hair" Bardock III says.

Bardock I looked at them "most of our people have black hair and sometimes we have brown hair" Bardock I says.

"is rare for a saiyan to have another hair color" Bardock I says when they're nodded at him.

She looked at her. "mom do you have pictures of my father" Salsifie ask her.

She grabbed her wallet and have multiple pictures when she grabbed one and give her one. "this one it was the day when you was born" Venine says.

"his name is Ruttsu" Venine says.

"he was excited when you was born" Venice says.

"most of his time was going to missions so he have enough money and buy everything you need" Venine says.

"he was even thinking about training you too" Venine says.

"but sadly he is never going to have the change to give you a hug and see you again" Venine says.

"so can you tell me about him" Salsifie ask her.

"he was a proud saiyan and he really cares about his family the he was willing to died to make sure his family is safe" Venine says.

Salsifie looked to the picture. "he looks like a kind person" Salsifie says.

She grabbed something on her pocket. "daughter can you show me you hand" Venine says.

Salsifie show her hand when Venine put a bracelet on her hand as she was surprised. "you father was planning to give you this when you turned adult but he didn't have the chance to give it to you" Venine says.

She looked to her bracelet. "is really beautiful" Salsifie says.

"yes this bracelet belongs to the family of you father" Venine says

"he told me the bracelet was in his family for ten generations" Venine says.

"so is really important" Salsifie says when Venine nodded at her.

"one more thing" Badakki says.

"they was good friends with you parents" Badakki says.

"wait…my parents was friends with the parents of Salsifie" Bardock III says.

"yes most of the time they're go to missionary together" Badakki says.

"you parents married first then the parents of Salsifie get married too" Badakki says.

"I remember the you mother was a kind woman and you father was a little bit overprotective about his wife" Venine says.

"is like fate the my daughter meet the son of my best friends" Venine says surprised.

Salsifie looked at him. "yes is a nice surprise" Salsifie says while looking at him.

Bardock III looked at her. "yes and I don't mind if I protecting her" Bardock III says.

"Salsifie when you have a daughter I want you to give it to her so the next generation have the bracelet" Venine says.

"don't worry if I have a daughter I would give it to her" Salsifie says.

Venine looked at her and saw she was getting along with him. **"It looks like the I'm going to have some grandkids from my daughter and Bardock"** Venine thought.

" **I wish the you two are still alive so you can see you son getting married with my daughter"** Venine thought.

She looked at her. **"if Shaya was alive she would get along with my daughter"** Venine thought.

Bardock I grabbed the beer and started to drink. "Bardock don't drink to much…I don't want you to get drunk" Badakki says.

"I'm going to be fine" Bardock I says as he started to drink.

"Bardock are you going to have a mission tomorrow" Salsifie ask him.

"yes but is going to be easy" Bardock III says.

"it was only to get the resources" Bardock III replied.

He grabbed a beer and started to drink. "Salsifie you should drink too" Bardot III says when she nodded at him as she started to drink her beer.

 **One hour later**

He looked at him. "grandson…when are you going to marry her" Bardock I says.

Bardock III and Salsifie quickly get embarrassed. "don't embarrassed me" Bardock III says embarrassed.

Badakki grabbed his hand. "I think you grandpa need some sleep" Badakki says as they walked back into they room.

Venine looked at them. "I have to go tomorrow I'm going to work in the meat factory" Venine says.

"goodbye" Venine says.

"goodbye" Bardock III and Salsifie replied when Venine give her a kiss on her cheek.

"Bardock take care of my daughter" Venine says as she left the house.

Bardock III looked at her. "Let's go home" Bardock III says when Salsifie nodded at him as they flew back home.

 **Twenty minutes later**

 **Bardock III residence**

She walked into her room. "so I meet my mother…maybe tomorrow I should spend more time with her so I can know her more" Salsifie says as she closed her eyes and fell down to sleep.

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 6 – Bardock III confession**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – Bardock III confession**

 **The Parents of Bardock**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z**

 **Universe seven (year 710)**

 **Planet Vegeta**

 **Bardock III residence**

In the morning when Bardock III woke up when he saw it was early when he put his saiyan armor when he left his room and saw the Salsifie was already awake. "good morning" Salsifie says.

"good morning" Bardock III replied.

"are you going to a mission" Salsifie ask him.

"yes but is a easy one" Bardock III replied.

"I have to collect natural resources from one of our allies" Bardock III says.

"most likely I'm going to be here during the afternoon" Bardock III says.

"I have to go so good bye" Bardock III says.

"good bye" Salsifie replied when she saw the Bardock III already left the house.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Headquarters**

He walked into the Headquarters when he grabbed his assignment. "I only need to get this resources" Bardock III says when he put the report on his pocket.

He walked into the spaceship when he sat down and turned it on. **"it was a long time I went to get the resources"** Bardock III thought when he traveled into another planet.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Bardock III residence**

Salsifie walked into her room and chance into her saiyan armor. **"I think my mother is not working right now"** Salsifie thought when she walked outside and flew into the house of her mother.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Venine residence**

She knocked the door multiple times when she opened and looked at her. "hi mother" Salsifie says.

"hi" Venine replied.

"are you hungry" Venine ask him.

She looked at her. "yes I didn't eat any breakfast" Salsifie replied when they're walked inside the house when Venine walked into the kitchen and started to cook.

"mother let me help you" Salsifie says.

"is fine…I'm excited to cook breakfast for my daughter" Venine replied the she continued to cook the food.

 **One hour later**

They're sat down and started to eat. "so what do you think" Venine ask her.

"is really good" Salsifie replied.

"so daughter can you tell me more about you life" Venine ask her with curiosity.

"I was a bounty hunter" Salsifie replied.

"I caught a lot of dangerous criminals" Salsifie says.

"I remember when I went to a bar and one of the criminals was trying to flirt with me so I beat him up and send him to prison" Salsifie says while she continued to eat her breakfast.

"so you was kicking a lot of ass" Venine says.

"yes I kick a lot of ass and it was fun" Salsifie replied.

"I remember when I get my first reward" Salsifie says.

"it was excited" Salsifie says.

She looked at her. "did you miss you old life" Venine ask.

She looked at her and started to think. "yes I miss it I little bit" Salsifie says.

"my past was excited but I like this quiet time" Salsifie says.

She continued to eat her food. "so mom I'm curious how was you life after you sent to another planet" Salsifie ask her.

"I spent most of my time looking for you" Venine says when she looks down.

"daughter when Bardock is coming back from his mission" Venine ask her.

"most likely in the afternoon" Salsifie replied as they're continued to eat breakfast.

 **Two hours later**

 **Unknown planet**

He looked into the spaceship and saw he already have all the natural resources. **"finally I finish my assignment"** Bardock III thought when he push the button closing the door.

He turned around and saw a market. **"maybe I should buy some food from this planet"** Bardock III thought.

" **I hear a lot of rumors the this planet is famous for his delicious food…I wonder why Frieza didn't destroy the planet"** Bardock III thought the he walked into the market.

He saw a lot of fruits, vegetables and fresh meat. **"I can't wait when Salsifie cook this"** Bardock III thought as he started to buy food.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Bardock III was carrying multiple bags of food when he walked inside the spaceship. "is time to go home" Bardock III though as he turned on the spaceship and travel back home.

 **One hour later**

 **Planet Vegeta**

 **Headquarters**

He walked outside of the spaceship and sense her energy. **"so she visiting her mother maybe we can eat over there"** Bardock III thought the he left the headquarters when he flew into her house.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Venine residence**

He knock the door multiple times when she opened and looked at him. "Hi Bardock" Salsifie says.

"hi" Bardock III replied while carrying multiple bags of food.

"that a lot of food" Salsifie says.

"yes and I hear the it taste good" Bardock III says.

She walked at him and saw the multiple bags of food. "you went to the planet" Venine says.

"yes my mission it was to get the natural resources for Frieza and King Cold" Bardock III says.

"oh good thing the you was able to finish the mission" Venine says.

"you know the is strange the Frieza didn't destroy the planet" Bardock III says.

"even when they're don't have any warriors" Bardock III says.

"yes….is kind of strange" Venine says

"is just famous for delicious food but I hear rumors the planet is under protection of somebody even stronger than Frieza" Venine says.

"Frieza is scared of him" Venine says.

"it would be good to see the bastard getting defeated by a saiyan even more when the saiyan transform into super saiyan" Bardock III says.

"super saiyan?" Salsifie says confused.

"the saiyans have legends about our people" Bardock III says.

"we have three famous stories one is super saiyan god then is legendary super saiyan and lastly super saiyan" Bardock III says.

"do you think the Frieza would be scared if one of us transform into the legendary transformation" Salsifie ask him.

"yes he would be scared and most likely he would tried to destroy us" Bardock III says.

"let's forget about and let's have some barbecue" Bardock III says when they're nodded at him.

"put the food over there so we can start cooking" Venine says when Salsifie walked beside and started to help her.

Bardock III was looking at her when suddenly he felt somebody different on his heart. **"that was strange…maybe my grandmother can explain it to me"** Bardock III thought as he started to drink beer.

 **One hour later**

They're started to eat. "I never eat this kind of food before" Salsifie says as she took another bite in the meat.

"yes most of the saiyans go to the planet to buy the meat" Bardock III says.

"no wonder is delicious" Salsifie replied.

She looked at him. "Bardock are you going to have a mission tomorrow?" Salsifie ask him.

"no I'm planning to spend my day training" Bardock III says.

"Venine you told me that you was a old friend of my parents" Bardock III says.

"yes you mother was a kind saiyan and you father was a prideful saiyan" Venine says.

"he was a good leader too" Venine says.

"he always make a plan when we go to a mission with him" Venine says.

"what about my mother" Bardock III ask her.

"you mother is good at analyzing opponents the she was able to find some weaknesses and used it against it" Venine says.

"we was surprised the you father was going to marry with her" Venine say.

"I remember the he was nervous in his wedding day but my husband was able to calm him down" Venine says.

"you mother retired from fighting when she find out the she was pregnant" Bardock III says.

"she was so excited when she was pregnant" Venine says.

"you father was spending most of his time worrying or taking care of his wife" Bardock III says.

"when you father was going to missions I was taking care of her" Venine says.

"sometimes you mother get angry when I was taking of her" Venine says.

"she thinks the I was treating her like a little girl" Venine says

"you know what happen after my mother died" Bardock III says.

"you father was depressed when you mother died" Venine says.

"he was already planning of taking care of you" Venine says.

"he told me a lot of his plans like he was excited about training you and teaching you martial arts" Venine says.

"but one day he went to a mission and suddenly he disappeared" Venine says.

"my husband find his scouter and the space pod was destroy so we thought the you father was kill by one of his opponents but we never find his body" Venine says.

"my husband thought the his enemy destroyed his body the only explanation why we wasn't able to find him" Bardock III says.

"but is a good thing the you grandparents was able to take care of you" Venine says.

"yes I'm grateful the my grandparents was taking care of me" Bardock III says.

She looked at him. "if you parents was alive they're would be proud of you" Venine says.

"so tried you best to have a good life" Venine says when he nodded at her as they're continued to eat.

 **One hour later**

They're finish eating. "next time invite you grandparents so we can eat tonight" Venine says.

"don't worry I'm going to tell them next time" Bardock III says.

She saw it was already getting dark. "mom do you work tomorrow" Salsifie ask her.

"yes in the morning" Venine says.

She saw it was already getting dark. "then we need to go so you can sleep" Salsifie says.

"is fine you can visit me anytime" Venine says.

"okay mom I'm going to see you again" Salsifie says.

"yes but next time let's visit you dad" Venine says.

"yes mom" Salsifie replied.

"goodbye mom" Salsifie says

"goodbye" Venine replied.

She walked beside him. "Bardock take care of my daughter" Venine says.

"don't worry I'm going to take care of her and I'm not going to let anyone hurt her" Bardock III says.

She smiled at her. "good and you parents would be happy the you're getting a long with my daughter" Venine says.

"goodbye" Venine says.

"goodbye" Bardock III replied when they're left the house and they're flew back home.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Bardock III residence**

They're walked inside the house. "today was a interesting day" Bardock III says.

"yes and I learn a lot about my parents and you parents too" Salsifie replied.

He looks at her. "I was happy when she was talking about my parents" Bardock III says.

"I was only a baby when I lost my parents" Bardock III says.

She walked beside him and give him a hug. "Bardock you're not alone anymore" Salsifie says.

"you have you're grandparent and me" Salsifie says when his heart started to moved more faster than before.

"I'm a little bit tired so I'm going to sleep" Salsifie says.

"goodnight" Salsifie says when she give him a kiss on the cheek when he quickly get embarrassed.

"goodnight" Bardock III replied when he saw she was already on her room when he touched his chest and felt his heart was moving faster than before.

"I need to talk with my grandmother" Bardock III says when he left the house and flew into his grandparents house.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Badakki and Bardock I residence**

He knock the door multiple times when she opened and looked at him. "hi grandson" Badakki says.

"hi…can we talk about something important" Bardock III says.

"did something happen in you job" Badakki ask him.

"no is something more important" Bardock III says.

"Salsifie?" Badakki says when he nodded at her when they're walked inside the house when they're sat down on the sofa.

"so what is wrong" Badakki ask him.

"for some reason I feel weird around her" Bardock III says.

"I want to protect her even more" Bardock III says.

"she give me a kiss on the cheek…my heart was moving a lot more faster than before" Bardock III says.

She walked beside him and looked at him. "you're the same way as you father" Badakki says.

"you father was the same situation like you" Badakki says.

"grandson you have feelings for Salsifie" Badakki says.

"you should tell you feelings and ask her" Badakki says.

He looked at her. "I don't know" Bardock III says.

"I'm going to think about it" Barden III says.

She looked at him when he touched his hair. "grandson be confident and don't worry" Badakki says.

He looked at her. "thank you grandma" Bardock III says.

"Goodbye" Bardock III says.

"goodbye and good luck" Badakki replied when she saw he already left the house.

 **Thirty minutes later**

He walked inside his house when he walked into her room and saw she was already sleeping. **"I wonder what my father did in my situation"** Bardock III thought the he left the room.

He walked into his room and laid down on his bed. He turned around and grabbed the picture. **"I'm going to ask her tomorrow"** Bardock III thought as he closed his eyes and fell down to sleep.

 **Nine hours later**

 **Bardock III residence**

In the morning when Salsifie woke up. **"right now my mother is working maybe I can train a little bit"** Salsifie though the she put her saiyan armor on.

She left the room and saw the Bardock wasn't on his room. **"that was strange"** Salsifie though when she walked into the room.

" **most likely he woke up early so he would be able to finish his mission early"** Salsifie thought when she left his room.

" **I can improve a my fighting skills"** Salsifie says when she walked outside and flew into the forest.

 **Headquarters**

Bardock III walked inside and saw Enig eating when he quickly ran at him. "Enig I want to ask you something important" Bardock III says.

He looked at him. "sure you can ask me any kind of questions" Enig replied.

"how did you ask her out" Bardock III ask him.

He was in shock. "wait…you want to start a relationship with Salsifie" Enig says in shock.

"how do you know it was Salsifie" Bardock III ask him.

"you only talk to two woman is Tasha and Salsifie" Enig says.

"Tasha is already married so Salsifie is the only option" Enig says.

He looked at him. "yes I was talking about Salsifie" Bardock III replied.

He looked at him. "just buy her chocolate and flowers" Enig says.

"one more thing ask her with confidence" Enig says.

"thank you and you better don't tell anyone" Bardock III says.

"is fine….I'm not going to tell anyone so good luck" Enig says.

"goodbye" Bardock III says.

"goodbye" Enig replied when he saw he was already gone.

 **Three hours later**

 **Bardock III residence**

Salsifie walked inside and saw the Bardock was waiting for her when he quickly walked beside her and give her flowers and chocolates as she was surprised. "thank you for the gift" Salsifie says with a smile on her face.

She put the flowers and the chocolates on the table when he walked beside her and looked at her. "Salsifie this is important so please listen to me" Bardock III says.

"this is my first time I was feeling this" Bardock III says when he was getting nervous.

"I want you to be my mate" Bardock III says.

"mate? You mean girlfriend" Salsifie ask him.

"yes" Bardock III replied when suddenly Salsifie kiss him on his lips as they're continued to kiss with each other.

She stop and looked at him. "yes" Salsifie says with a smile on her face the she kiss him again.

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 7 – relationship**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – relationship**

 **The Parents of Bardock**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z**

 **Universe seven (year 710)**

 **Planet Vegeta**

 **Bardock III residence**

In the morning when Bardock woke up and saw the Salsifie was sleeping beside him. **"so we already sleeping in the same bed"** Bardock III thought.

"good morning" Salsifie says.

"good morning" Bardock III replied.

"good thing the you're grandmother don't live here" Salsifie says.

"most likely she would forced me to marry you" Bardock III says.

"I think my mother would do the same thing" Salsifie replied.

She was going to say something but his stomach started to growl when she looked at him. "I'm going to make something to eat" Salsifie says when she give him a kiss. IHOP hg

She stop and walked into the kitchen when he sat down. **"I need to ask Enig what should I do with a new girlfriend "** Bardock III thought.

Thirty minutes later

He walked into the dining room when he saw the food was ready when they're started to eat. "Salsifie you're cooking even better than before" Bardock III says as he continued to eat his food.

"it was nothing…I used one of my mom recipes that why it taste good" Salsifie says with a smile on her face as they're continued to eat the food.

"Salsifie I'm going to get something from my job" Bardock III says when she nodded at him.

"is fine I'm going to buy more food" Salsifie replied when Bardock give her a bag of money.

"if you want you can buy something for you" Bardock III says.

"I'm going to go right now" Bardock III says when she nodded at him as he left his school.

" **maybe I can used this to make a dessert "** Salsifie thought as she walked into her room and change into her saiyan armor.

 **Twenty minutes later**

 **The Headquarter**

Bardock saw the Enig and Tasha are talking to each other when he walked beside them. "hi Tasha and Enig" Bardock III says.

"hi" Enig and Tasha says at the same time.

"did she say yes or no" Tasha ask him with curiosity.

"if she say no we can go to the bar and drink beer the whole day" Enig says.

"yes" Bardock III says.

"wait she say yes" Enig says.

Tasha quickly ran at him and give him a tight hug. Finally you have a girlfriend" Tasha says when she quickly let him go.

"did you grandparents know the you're already have a girlfriend" Tasha ask him.

"no" Bardock III says.

"you need to tell them soon" Tasha says.

"Badakki would get angry if she hear from another person" Tasha says.

"I'm going to tell them too but I came here because I want to ask you two something" Bardock III says.

"I don't have any ideas how to behave around her" Bardock III says.

"just act normal" Tasha says.

"if you want to go somewhere with her go somewhere the is fun or a place the have a lot of food" Tasha says.

"make sure you having fun too she is going to notice it" Enig says when he nodded at him as they're continued to talk with each other when they're was giving him tips.

 **Ten minutes later**

"I'm going to with my grandparents and tell them the I'm dating Salsifie" Bardock III says.

"goodbye" Bardock III says.

"goodbye" Tasha and Enig replied at the same time when they're saw the Bardock already left the Headquarters.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Badakki and Bardock I residence**

He knock the door multiple times when the door open and saw her. "hi grandson" Badakki says.

She saw the his grandson was happy. "did something happen" Badakki says.

"Salsifie is already my girlfriend" Bardock III says when suddenly she quickly give him a hug.

"I'm so happy for you" Badakki says.

"if you mom was alive she would have the same reaction" Badakki says.

"so when are you going to marry her" Badakki ask her.

"is to early for that" Bardock III says.

"we barely started dating" Bardock III says.

"yes I know just enjoy it" Badakki says.

"yes I was thinking about going to a picnic so we can enjoy our free time" Bardock III says.

"a picnic…picnic sounds good" Badakki says.

"hurry up and go to a picnic" Badakki says.

"okay see you later" Bardock III says.

"goodbye" Badakki replied when she saw he was already flying away.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Bardock III residence**

He walked inside the house when he walked beside her. "Salsifie let's go to a picnic" Bardock III says.

"are we going to the same place" Salsifie ask him.

"yes and I think it would be fun" Bardock III says.

"okay I'm going to make food for the picnic" Salsifie says.

"I'm going to buy some drinks" Bardock III says.

"okay and buy me some drinks too" Salsifie says when she nodded at him when he left the house and went to the store.

 **Ten minutes later**

He was carrying multiple bags of bottles of alcohol. **"I think is a good moment to visit my parents"** Bardock III thought when he turned around and flew into the cemetery.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Cemetery**

He flew near them and put more flowers in the tomb when he put a cup and fill it with whiskey as he put it in top of his father tomb.

He looked at them. "hey…finally I have a girlfriend" Bardock III says.

"she is kind and a little bit stubborn but I don't mind spending my entire life with her" Bardock III says.

"maybe she can be my wife" Bardock III says.

"if you two was still alive I know the you wo would get along" Bardock III says.

"maybe I would be able to start a family with her" Bardock III says.

"but I need to buy a new house" Bardock III says.

"because the house is to small for having a family and don't worry I'm going to bring my kids here" Bardock III says.

He grabbed his cup of whiskey and drink it. "goodbye" Bardock III says when he left and travel back home.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Bardock III residence**

He walked inside the house and saw she was ready to go. "Bardock I already have all the food so lets go and enjoy this day" Salsifie says.

"yes…let me help you carry the food" Bardock III says when she nodded at him when he grabbed the basket and saw it was full of food.

"we're going to the same place as before" Bardock III says when she nodded at her when they walked outside and flew to the forest.

 **Forest**

In the open field when they're landed when Salsifie put the blanket in the ground as they're sat down. "it looks the same as before" Salsifie says.

He put the basket near her. "yes maybe we can visit the beach" Bardock III says.

"sounds fun" Salsifie replied when they're started to eat.

She looked at him. "so what do you think" Salsifie ask him.

"is good even better than my grandma cooking" Bardock III says.

" **good thing she is not here I don't want her to get angry at me"** Bardock III thought as they're continued to eat.

 **Thirty minutes later**

They're laid down and looked into the sky. "so Bardock what are you thinking about you future" Salsifie ask him.

"I don't know" Bardock III replied.

"thinking about my future" Bardock III says.

"all this time I was thinking just fighting and completing missions" Bardock III says.

"but I was thinking of retiring" Bardock III says.

"I have enough money to sustain a family and I don't feel like working for Frieza" Bardock III says.

"if I continue working for Frieza he would treat me even worse than a slave" Bardock III says.

"what about you" Bardock III says.

"I don't know" Salsifie says.

"most of my life I was a bounty hunter so I thought I was going to focus on my careers or I was going to get kill by one of my enemies" Salsifie says.

"do you still want to be a bounty hunter" Bardock III ask her.

"I can help you escape from this planet and you can continue you career as a bounty hunter" Bardock III says.

"no" Salsifie replied.

"I don't want to be a bounty hunter anymore…I like this peaceful life" Salsifie says.

"I don't have to move in different planets or trying to survive" Salsifie says.

"right now I have a good relationship with you family and I find my real family too" Salsifie says.

"I'm not going to leave you" Salsifie says.

"I'm not a selfish person and if I leave you're going to get hurt" Salsifie says.

Bardock III looked at her. "are you sure you want to stay in this planet and start a new life" Bardock III says.

"yes I want to start a new life" Salsifie replied.

"I don't have any reason to leave this place" Salsifie says.

"I would be happy to stay with you and maybe start a family" Salsifie says with a smile on her face when he was going to say something but she interrupted him and give him a kiss as they're continued to kiss each other.

 **Ten minutes later**

She stop kissing him and saw the Bardock III was surprised. "Bardock I didn't know you're a good kisser" Salsifie says.

"the same for you…did you have experience" Bardock III says.

"no…I don't have any experience" Salsifie says.

"you're my first boyfriend and my first kisser too" Salsifie says.

"other guys was trying to date with me but I wasn't interested and I was more focus on my career" Salsifie says.

"most of the guys was arrogant so no" Salsifie says.

"but you're different" Salsifie says.

"you care about you're family and I was surprised so I think you're a good choice" Salsifie says with a smile on her face.

"I think is normal in care about my family" Bardock III says when she nodded at him when they're felt the sun was getting brighter as they're was getting closer to tree.

"Bardock let's stay here a little bit more and let's enjoy this day" Salsifie says when he nodded at her as they're enjoy the breeze going into they're hair.

 **Three hours later**

Bardock III open his eyes and saw the Salsifie was already sleeping when he picks her up. "sleepy head" Bardock III says when he saw she was still sleeping.

He touched her hair. "she really cute when she is sleeping" Bardock III says when he started to fly and travel back to his house.

 **Twenty minutes later**

 **Bardock III residence**

He walked into the house as he opened the door and leave her on her bed when she was still sleeping when she cover her with the blanket.

She turned around and grabbed his shirt forcing him to laid down beside her. "Bardock…sleep with me" Salsifie says when he quickly get embarrassed.

"do you work tomorrow" Salsifie ask him.

"no" Bardock III replied.

"good the means you can wake up late" Salsifie says when she put her face on his chest as she closed her eyes and fell down to sleep.

He saw the she was sleeping in peace when he touched her soft and silky hair as he continued to touch her hair when he closed his eyes and fell down to sleep.

 **Ten hours later**

 **Bardock III residence**

They're was still sleeping when Bardock III woke up and saw the Salsifie was still sleeping when he give her a kiss on her cheek when she opened her eyes. "good morning" Salsifie says.

"good morning" Bardock III replied.

"do you want to do something today" Bardock III ask her.

"I don't know…I just wanted to take a bath" Salsifie replied.

He looked at her. "I'm going to go so you can take a bath in peace" Bardock III says.

"is fine…you can take a bath with me" Salsifie replied when she grabbed his hand and walked into the bathroom.

 **Ten minutes later**

In the bathtub when they're sat down when Bardock was looking in a different direction. "something wrong?" Salsifie ask him.

"you're naked" Bardock III says.

"you're naked too" Salsifie replied.

"don't worry…I'm embarrassed too but I want to make our bond stronger so let's have more experience as a couple" Salsifie says with a smile on her face.

He grabbed the shampoo. "I'm going to watch you hair" Bardock III says when she nodded at him as he washed her hair.

 **Twenty minutes later**

She looked at him. "is my turn" Salsifie says as he turned around when she started to wash his back.

" **good thing my grandparent don't live here"** Bardock III thought as they're continued to take a bath.

 **One hour later**

Bardock sat down and started to eat when Salsifie sat down beside him. "Bardock good thing the you didn't work today" Salsifie says.

"yes I don't have to fight with other soldiers" Bardock III says.

She looked at him. "so you want to go somewhere else" Salsifie says.

"no let's relax here" Bardock III says

"tomorrow I'm going to go to a mission" Bardock III says.

"I'm going to a mission with Tasha and Enig" Bardock III says.

"is going to take long" Salsifie ask him

"no is just a easy mission" Bardock III says when he hear something knocking the door when he walked into the door as he opened and saw them.

"hi grandpa and grandma" Bardock III says.

"hi" Bardock I and Badakki replied at the same time.

"I hear the you have a girlfriend" Bardock I says.

"yes" Bardock III says.

He smiled at him. "I'm proud of you" Bardock I says.

"can we talk in private…I want to tell you something" Bardock I says when he nodded at him.

"yes" Bardock III replied when they're walked outside and sat down near the tree when Bardock looked at him.

"grandson if you father was here…he would be proud of you" Bardock I says.

"before you father was missing I was looking for him all this time and I only find his ring when he married with Shaya" Bardock I says.

He grabbed his pocket and show two rings. "use this when you want to marry her" Bardock I says.

"you parents would be happy if you used it" Bardock I says

Bardock III grabbed the rings when he looked at him. "thank you grandpa I'm going to take care of the rings" Bardock III says.

"when I'm ready I'm going to ask her" Bardock III says.

"good if you mother was here she would already forced you to marry her and even give her some grandkids" Bardock I says.

"yes" Bardock III says.

"if you want to ask her to be you wife the best place to ask her is going to be in a beach" Bardock I says.

"you father ask her in the beach then she say yes" Bardock I says.

He looked at him. "I'm going to make sure the she say yes and I'm to make her life happy" Bardock III says.

"yes I know my grandson" Bardock I says when he nodded at him and continued to talk with each other.

 **Three months later**

 **Beach**

In the afternoon when they're was walking in the beach when she looked at him. "Bardock is our first time coming here" Salsifie says.

"yes I wanted to make it special" Bardock III says.

"this day it was when my mother accept to marry my father" Bardock III says.

"you father is good at choosing the perfect place" Salsifie says with a smile on her face.

He turned around and grabbed her hand. "Salsifie I was thinking about something" Bardock III says.

"before I meet you I thought I was going to spend my time fighting but the day I meet you I began to change" Bardock III says.

"I want to spend my life with you and have a big family" Bardock III says when he grabbed someone on his pocket as he but the ring on her hand as she was in shock.

"do you want to marry me and be part of my life" Bardock III says when suddenly Salsifie quickly give him a kiss on his mouth when they're continued to kiss each other.

She stop and looked at him. "yes" Salsifie replied when they're laid down on the sand beach and they're continued to kiss each other.

 **Two weeks later**

 **Bardock I and Badakki residence**

She was looking at her. "you look beautiful" Badakki says.

"you think so" Salsifie replied when she was wearing a saiyan traditional wedding dress.

"yes I'm telling the true" Badakki replied with a smile on her face.

"Badakki…thank you for making this dress" Salsifie says with a smile on her face.

"no problem and I did the same thing when Shaya marry with my son" Badakki says.

"I'm a little bit nervous" Salsifie says.

"is normal" Badakki replied.

"tomorrow you're going to marry my grandson so relax" Badakki says when she nodded at her.

She looked at herself. **"I can't wait when I start a family with Bardock"** Salsifie though as she looked at her reflection.

Badakki give her a hug. "Salsifie please take care of my grandson and tried you best to be happy with him" Badakki says

"don't worry I'm going to make sure the he is happy" Salsifie replied with a smile on her face.

 **Next day**

 **Temple**

Bardock was waiting when he turned around and saw the Salsifie was walking at him when he saw she was wearing a traditional saiyan wedding dress. **"she is beautiful"** Bardock III thought.

She walked in front of him. "Salsifie.. you look beautiful wearing the wedding dress" Bardock III says.

She looked at him " t- thank you" Salsifie replied.

The saiyan priest looked at them. "this is a important day for Bardock and Salsifie family after this day they life are going to connect and start a new chapter together" the saiyan priest says.

He looked at them. "this beautiful couple are going to experience new challenges and they have to work together to solve every problems" the saiyan priest says.

He looked at him. "Bardock would you accept Salsifie as you wife?" the saiyan priest says.

" yes" Bardock III replied.

He looked at her. "Salsifie would you accept Bardock as you husband?" the saiyan priest ask her.

She looked at him " yes" Salsifie replied.

He looked at them. "now Bardock you can kiss you wife" the saiyan priest says when he looked at her and he get closer at her he slowly grabbed her hand and kiss her.

Bardock looked at her. "Salsifie I'm promise the I'm going to protect you and make you happy" Bardock III says when she nodded at him as they're flew back home.

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 8 – Burdock**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – Burdock**

 **The Parents of Bardock**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z**

 **Universe seven (year 710)**

 **Planet Vegeta**

 **Bardock III and Salsifie residence**

In the morning when she woke up and saw she was sleeping with Bardock when she slowly shake his shoulder when he opened his eyes. "good morning" Salsifie says.

"good morning" Bardock III replied.

"I'm a little bit tired from last night" Salsifie says.

"yes I'm tired too good thing I don't work today" Bardock III says.

She looked at him. "is a good thing the we bought a new house" Salsifie says.

"yes my old house it only have two rooms and it doesn't have enough room for a family" Bardock III says when she was going to say something but his stomach started to growl.

She looked at him. "okay I'm going to make breakfast" Salsifie says when she walked into the kitchen and started to cook.

Barack looked into the roof. **"so I already started my new life with Salsifie"** Bardock III says when he stood up and wear his saiyan armor.

" **I'm going to train a little bit"** Bardock III thought when he walked outside and started to train by himself.

 **Thirty minutes later**

They're started to eat when she was looking at him. "Bardock..I was thinking about something important" Salsifie says.

"I want to be a mother" Salsifie says with a smile on her face.

"are you sure" Bardock III says.

"yes I want to have a big family" Salsifie says.

Normally saiyans have only two ki-" Salsifie interruptions him. "I would love to have three or even four kids" Salsifie says.

He looked at her. "I think we should focus on the first child and then let's think about our future kids" Bardock III says.

"yes but I wonder if I'm going to have a boy or a girl" Salsifie says with curiosity.

"I don't know" Bardock III replied.

"if it was a girl I would name her Shaya jr" Salsifie says.

He was surprised. "wait…you want to name one of our daughter after my mom" Bardock III says.

"yes and I think is a honor to be after her" Salsifie says.

He looked at her. "thank you" Bardock III says.

"if it was a boy I would name Burdock or Bardock" Salsifie says.

"nice names" Bardock III says when he continued to eat his food.

"so you want to start a family next year" Bardock III says.

"I don't want to wait" Salsifie says.

"what about today we can go to the store and look stuff for the babies so we know what we need to buy when I get pregnant" Salsifie says.

"yes and you really want to start a family" Bardock III says.

"yes I want to have a family and I can wait to see them grow" Salsifie says with a smile on her face when Bardock nodded at him when they're finish eating and they're left the house as their flew into a store.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Store**

They're was walking around and saw a lot clothes and bed. "nice" Salsa says.

"yes but most of the saiyan buy the new machine the is able to take care of the baby and give food too" Bardock III says.

"you mean this strange this" Salsifie says.

"yes" Bardock III replied.

"I don't want it" Salsifie says.

"I'm going to be the one giving food at him and take care of the baby" Salsifie says.

"plus I don't go to mission so I'm going to spend my time taking care of my babies" Salsifie says with a smile on her face when he nodded at her as they continue to walk around the store.

 **One hour later**

 **Badakki and Bardock I residence**

They're walked into the house and saw their was drinking coffee. "hi" Salsifie and Bardock III says at the same time.

"hi" Badakki and Bardock I replied.

"so how it was you first day of marriage" Badakki ask her.

"it was good and we was thinking a lot of our future" Salsifie replied.

"I was thinking of having kids" Salsifie says.

"in the future?" Badakki says confused.

"I was thinking of having kids that why I'm looking for clothes and other important things" Salsifie says when she quickly ran at her.

"wait are you sure" Badakki says.

"yes I want to be a mother" Salsifie says.

She looked at her. "okay I'm going to teach you how to take care of a baby because saiyan kids need a lot of attention" Badakki says.

"grandson come with you grandpa so you can talk with him" Badakki says when he nodded at him and walked outside.

She saw the his husband and his grandson was already outside. "let's go I want to teach you something" Badakki says.

 **Five minutes later**

Bardock sat down and saw his grandfather say down beside him. "so you want to start a family" Bardock I says.

"yes" Bardock III says.

"but I'm nerve the I'm going to fail and I'm not going to be a good father" Bardock III says.

He looked at him. "don't worry I know the you're going to be fine" Bardock I says.

"if you parents was alive they're would be happy the you decide to start a new family" Bardock I says.

"but you think I would be able to support my family" Bardock III says.

"yes you be able to support a family and I know you're going to be a good father" Bardock I says.

"Grandpa thank you for supporting me" Bardock III says.

"no problem I bet you parents is proud of you" Bardock I says when he nodded at him as they're continued to talk with each other.

 **One hour later**

They'rewalking inside the house and saw the his grandma was teaching his wife something when he walked beside her. "what are you doing?" Bardock III ask her.

"you grandma is teaching to make food this is okay for a baby to eat" Salsifie says.

She looked at her. "I think you already learn everything" Badakki says.

She saw the it was already late. "grandma we need to leave" Bardock III says when she nodded at him.

"good bye" Bardock III and Salsifie says.

"good bye" Badakki and Bardock I replied when she saw they're was already gone.

"I can't wait for my great grandkid to be born" Badakki says.

"he is going to be a good father" Bardock I says.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Bardock III and Salsifie residence**

She laid down beside him. "Bardock are you excited to start a family" Salsifie ask him.

"yes I'm excited and I know you're going to be a good mother" Bardock III says when she get closer at him and started to kiss him.

She stop and looked into his eyes. "I love you" Salsifie says.

"I love you too" Bardock III replied when they're continued to kiss each other.

 **Two month later**

 **Bardock III and Salsifie**

Bardock III was training outside when he walked inside when he quickly walked beside her. "Salsifie I think we need to go to a doctor" Bardock III says.

"I'm fine I'm just dizzy" Salsifie replied.

"are you sure sometimes you have mood swings and you was eating even more than before" Bardock III says.

She looked at him. "you're talking if I was pregnant" Salsifie says.

She was staring him. "wait…maybe I'm pregnant" Salsifie says.

"let's go to the doctor" Salsifie says when he quickly nodded at her when he carried her on his arm.

"Bardock I know how to fly" Salsifie says embarrassed.

"I was making sure the you're safe" Bardock III says when he flew to the clinic.

 **Three hours later**

 **Bardock I and Badakki residence**

They're walked into the house. "I have some good news" Salsifie says excited.

"I'm pregnant" Salsifie says with excitement.

Badakki quickly give her a hug. "how many months you have right now" Badakki ask her.

"it was only two months" Salsifie replied.

She touched her stomach. "I cant wait when you baby is born" Badakki says with a smile on her face.

He walked beside him. "grandson I'm proud of you" Bardock I says.

He walked beside her. "welcome to parents hood" Bardock I and Badakki says at the same time.

"I can't wait for my baby to be born" Salsifie says the she quickly give him a kiss when they're continued to kiss each other.

She stop and looked at him. "I can't wait to name our baby" Salsifie says with a bright smile on her face.

 **Seven months later**

 **Universe seven (year 711)**

 **Planet Vegeta**

 **Bardock III and Salsifie residence**

Bardock III was walking around the hallway when Tasha quickly stop him. "calm down" Tasha says.

"my son is going to be born and I'm to nervous" Bardock III says.

"everything is going to be fine so calm down" Tasha says.

"yes…I'm going to tried to calm down" Bardock III says when he sat down and he was trying to calm down.

She sat down beside him. "Bardock just relax I know you son is going to be fine" Tasha says when he nodded at her.

 **Ten minutes later**

She walked outside. "grandson! Hurry up and meet you son" Badakki says when he quickly walked inside the room and sat the Salsifie was carrying his son.

He walked beside her. "so he is my son" Bardock III says excited.

"yes and I already have a name for my son" Salsifie says.

"I'm going to named him Burdock" Salsifie says with a smile.

"is a nice name" Bardock III says.

"I can't wait to train him" Bardock III says when she nodded at him.

He grabbed her hand. "this is the beginning of our new life" Bardock III says the he give her a kiss.

She looked at him. "yes finally we have our own family" Salsifie says.

Venine walked beside her. "daughter I'm proud of you" Venine says.

"thank you mom I can't wait when my son grow up and maybe we can have another child" Salsifie says with a smile on her face.

"yes I know you're excited for another child but for now focus on taking care of Burdock" Venine says when she nodded at him.

"Bardock lets do our best" Salsifie says when he nodded at her when Badakki took a picture of them.

"Burdock welcome to our family" Salsifie says with a smile on her face.

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 9- Bardock IV**

 **Reviews**

 **Guest -So at the beginning of this chapter did they... You know... do the deed? With them sleeping in the same bed and all**

 **Answer- yes**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9- Bardock IV**

 **The Parents of Bardock**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z**

 **Universe seven (year 711)**

 **Planet Vegeta**

 **Bardock III and Salsifie residence**

In the morning when Bardock woke up and saw the Salsifie wasn't on her bed when he left his room and saw the Salsifie was already giving food to the baby.

"good morning" Bardock III says.

"good morning" Salsifie replied while holding the baby.

"Bardock I make you some breakfast when my son finish eating his food" Salsifie says.

"yes I can wait" Bardock III replied.

"I'm going to train a little bit so call me when breakfast is ready" Bardock III says when he left his house and started to train by himself.

She looked at her son. "you're going to be a strong saiyan" Salsifie says when she put food on his mouth as he started to eat it.

"Burdock do you want more or you want to go to sleep" Salsifie says when he pointed to the food.

"my little boy wants more food" Salsifie says when she continued to give her a food.

" **I'm so happy the I have this family…I can't wait when it get bigger"** Salsifie thought as she continued to give him food.

 **One hour later**

Bardock started to eat his breakfast. "Salsifie you improve a lot maybe you're cooking even better than my grandmother" Bardock III says.

"good the you like it" Salsifie replied with a smile on her face.

"so where is my son" Bardock III ask her.

"he is playing with his toy right now he have a lot of energy" Salsifie says when she saw the her son was still playing in the living room.

"Salsifie you don't have any problem if I teach my son how to fight when he turns into four years old" Bardock III says.

"so is okay for our son to start training in a early age" Salsifie ask him.

"yes most of the saiyans start learning how to fight when they're turn into four or five years old" Bardock III says.

"yes is fine and I know you're going to be a good martial arts teacher" Salsifie says with a smile on her face.

"I can't wait when he get older so I would be able to teach him martial arts" Bardock III says.

"do you have a mission today" Salsifie says.

"yes I have a mission but I'm going to go when I finish eating" Bardock III says.

"Tasha and the wife of Enig are pregnant" Bardock III says.

"I think they're going to be born in seven months" Bardock III says.

"that a good thing the they're going to start a family" Salsifie says when they're continued to eat breakfast.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Bardock finish eating his food. "goodbye" Bardock III says.

"goodbye and good luck with you mission" Salsifie replied when she saw the he was already gone when she walked into the living room and sat down beside him.

"I wonder how strong are you going to become" Salsifie says while patting his head.

She laid down beside him. "it looks the I'm going to teach you how to read and write then I'm going to teach you how to fly so you be able to train with you father" Salsifie says.

Burdock quickly sat down on her lap when he closed her eyes and fell down to sleep. "let's go to the room so we can sleep more comfortable" Salsifie says when she carries him on her arms and walked into her room.

She put him on the bed and she quickly laid down beside him. "Burdock do you want a little brother" Salsifie says when she saw he was still sleeping.

"if I have another baby I'm going to name him Bardock" Salsifie says when she closed her eyes and fell down to sleep.

 **Six hours later**

 **Unknown planet**

He looked at him. "Enig are you excited about you first child" Bardock III says.

"yes and my wife already choose a name" Enig says.

"my wife told me if the baby is a boy she is going to choose Enig jr" Enig says.

"but if the baby is a girl she is going to choose Gine" Enig says.

"so you want a boy or a girl" Bardock III ask him.

"I really want to be a girl so she looks the same as her mother" Enig replied.

"my wife wants to have another baby" Bardock III says.

"wait…you wife want to have more than one kid" Enig says surprised.

"yes she wants to have a big family" Bardock III replied.

"a big family…I already imagine you training all the kids" Enig says.

"yes I would be happy if I would be able to train them all" Bardock III says.

"imagine if one of my kids transform into super saiyan" Bardock III says.

"you mean the old story" Enig says.

"I always hear my grandparents talking about the super saiyan and other legends about the saiyans" Enig says.

"my grandmother always told me the story" Bardock III says.

"in my opinion the super saiyan is just a legend" Enig says.

"you already know the saiyans is only able to transform into the great ape" Enig says.

"yes but you know the most of our history was destroy when planet Sadala was blown up" Bardock III says.

He looked into the sky. "it don't matter anymore" Enig says when he looked into his scouter and didn't saw any sign of life.

"it looks the we already finish this mission" Enig says.

"let's go home" Bardock III replied when they're walked into the space pod and travel back to planet Vegeta.

 **Two hours later**

 **Planet Vegeta**

 **Bardock III and Salsifie residence**

He walked into his room and saw the Salsifie and Burdick was still sleeping when she opened her door and looked at him. "welcome home" Salsifie says with a smile on her face.

"hi my sweet heart" Bardock III says.

"are you hungry" Salsifie ask him when he nodded at him.

"can you take care of the baby" Salsifie says when he nodded at her when she quickly walked into the kitchen and started to cook.

He laid down in the bed and saw the his son was still sleeping. **"my son I wonder what kind of future you're going to made"** Bardock III thought.

"I'm going to take care of you and you're mother" Bardock III says while patting his head

 **Thirty minutes later**

She walked into the room and give him a plate of food. "thank you" Bardock III says.

"you son was trying to walk by himself" Salsifie says.

"good the he is trying to learn how to walk" Bardock III says.

"yes I'm going to teach him how to fly and other important things too and you can focus on reaching him how to fight" Salsifie says.

She saw the his son was already awake when he sat down and saw the food of his father. "good thing I have some food for you" Salsifie says when she quickly walked into the kitchen and grabbed the food of her son.

She walked back and sat down beside him when she started to give him his food. "Salsifie is nice the you prefer to spend time taking care of the kids than training" Bardock III says.

"I'm not the interest on fighting and right now my son is more important so I want to focus on my son so he would be able grow healthy" Salsifie says.

"son are you going to be strong like you father" Salsifie says when he nodded at him.

"he is going to be stronger than me" Bardock III says.

She looked at him. "did you hear him" Salsifie says.

"you're going to be stronger than him so do you best" Salsifie says while patting his head when she saw the he was still eating his food.

"Salsifie I don't have a mission tomorrow so we can go to the park and spend time like family" Bardock III says when she nodded at him.

She grabbed the control and turn it on as they're started to watch a movie when he saw she was already tired. "Salsifie I'm going to take care of the baby so go to sleep" Bardock III says when she nodded at him when she closed her eyes and fell down to sleep.

 **Next day**

 **Park**

Salsifie was holding her son when Bardock quickly flew beside her. "Bardock when you don't have any mission let's used to spend our time as a family" Salsifie says.

"yes it would be nice and a good way to relax" Bardock III says when Salsifie put his son in the floor when he slowly stood up and tried to walk by himself.

"son you can do it" Salsifie says when he slowly stood up when Bardock was surprised he quickly walked in another direction.

"son come over here!" Bardock III says when he was waiting for him when he slowly started to walk when he smiled at him and he slowly started to walk at him.

Burdock slowly walked at him when he fell down in the floor. "come on! You can do it!" Salsifie says while cheering him when he stood up and started to walked at him.

Burdock was getting closer when Bardock quickly caught him. "good job!" Bardock III says with excitement.

She quickly ran at them and give them a hug. "I'm so happy for you two" Salsifie says.

"Bardock I was thinking maybe in two or three years later can we have another baby" Salsifie says.

"you really want to have another baby" Bardock III says.

"yes I want to have a big family" Salsifie says.

He looked at her. "let's have the second child in two or three years so let's enjoy this day with our son" Bardock III says when he quickly started to run while holding his son.

" **I wonder if I'm going to have another son or a daughter"** Salsifie though when she saw the they're was still running away from her.

She saw he was still running away from her when she quickly ran at them when she was getting closer. "I'm going to catch you two!" Salsifie says while running against them.

He turned around and looked at her. "Salsifie! You can't catch us!" Bardock III says while holding Burdock on his arm when he quickly ran away from her.

She quickly forced her ran even faster than before the she was getting closer at them. "I'm going to catch you!" Salsifie says when she quickly jumped at them.

They fell down in the ground when he opened his eyes and saw the Burdock was in top of them. "we need to be careful next time" Salsifie says.

"don't worry babies saiyan have a tougher skin" Bardock III says.

"are you sure" Salsifie ask him.

"yes that why sometimes they're send the saiyans babies to another planet so they're can conquer it" Bardock III says.

"my son is not going to another planet and tried to conquest it when he is only a baby" Salsifie says.

"Salsifie don't worry he is not going to another planet but when he turns to six years old he have to go to missions" Bardock III says.

"you don't want Frieza to kill him just because we didn't want him to go to missions" Bardock III says.

"yes I understand" Salsifie says.

She looked at him. "let's enjoy this day" Salsifie says while holding the baby when she smiled at him.

" **I can't wait when my second son to be born"** Salsifie thought.

 **Two years later**

 **age**

 **Bardock III – 24**

 **Salsifie- 22**

 **Burdock- 02**

 **Universe seven (year 713)**

 **Planet Vegeta**

 **Bardock III and Salsifie residence**

He sat down and saw his son floating around the living room. "good thing the you mom teach you how to fly" Bardock III says.

"yes it was easy" Burdock replied.

"father when are you going to start teaching me how to fight" Burdock ask him.

"two more years" Bardock III replied.

Good I can't wait to fight against the other kids" Burdock says when his father nodded at him.

"dad where is mom" Burdock ask him.

"I think he went to buy some food" Bardock III says when she walked into the house and put a cake in the table.

She walked in front of them when she smiled at them. "Bardock and Burdock I have some good news!" Salsifie screamed with excitement.

"I'm pregnant! I'm going to have another baby!" Salsifie screamed with excitement.

He quickly carried her on his arm. "you're not joking" Bardock III says.

"I'm telling the true" Salsifie says.

"right now I only have one month so eight more months for my baby to be born" Salsifie says when he quickly started to kiss her when he stop and looked at her.

"I'm so excited for our second child to be born" Bardock III says.

She looked at him. "yes I'm excited too and I can't wait to find out if I'm going to have a boy or a girl" Salsifie says when she quickly jump down and walked at him.

"son are you excited to be a older brother" Salsifie ask him.

"yes I can't wait to teach him how to fly and maybe fight too" Burdock says.

"I bet you're going to be a good brother" Salsifie says.

He walked beside her. "Salsifie it looks the you almost have the big family you always wanted" Bardock III says.

"no…I really want to have four kids" Salsifie says with a smile on her face.

He smiled at her. "okay but I the future you're going to have the other two kids" Bardock III says.

"good I can't wait for my second child to be born" Salsifie says with a smile on her face.

 **Eight months later**

 **Bardock III and Salsifie residence**

She walked outside. "grandson! Hurry up and meet you son" Badakki says when he quickly walked inside the room and sat the Salsifie was carrying his son.

He walked beside her. "so he is my second son" Bardock III says excited.

"yes and I already have a name for my son" Salsifie says.

"I'm going to named him Bardock IV" Salsifie says with a smile.

Burdock walked beside him and looked at him. "hi" Burdock says.

"mom what is his name" Burdock ask her.

"his name is Bardock" Salsifie says.

"hi my name is Burdock and I'm you older brother" Burdock says.

She looked at him. "Burdock you're the big brother of this family so you job is to take care you're little brother" Salsifie says.

"don't worry mom I'm going to take care of him" Burdock says while patting his head.

Salsifie looked at them. **"good thing I decided to stay in planet Vegeta"** Salsifie thought while touching the head of Bardock IV.

 **Two years later**

 **age**

 **Bardock III – 28**

 **Salsifie- 26**

 **Burdock- 06**

 **Bardock IV- 04**

 **Gine – 06**

 **Fasha - 06**

 **Universe seven (year 713)**

 **Planet Vegeta**

 **Park**

 **Bardock III and Salsifie residence**

He left the house and saw a girl waiting outside when she walked at him. "hi are you the little brother of Burdock" the saiyan girl says when he nodded at her.

"hi my name is Gine is nice to meet you" Gine says with a smile on her face.

"hi my name is Bardock" Bardock IV says with a awkward smile on his face.

"let's go to the forest it looks the you older brother want to train over there" Gine says when he nodded at her.

" **she really cute"** Bardock IV thought when he quickly follows her.

Salsifie and Bardock saw their younger son with his new friend. "it looks the Gine is going to be my daughter in law" Salsifie says.

He looked at her. "you think so" Bardock III says surprised.

"yes they're look cute together the same thing for Burdock and Fasha" Salsifie says.

"I wonder who is going to give me my first grandchild" Salsifie says with a smile on her face when she says the her son was getting along with Gine.

" **I wonder what is going to happen in the future"** Salsifie thought when she saw they was already gone when they're walked back home.

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 10 – Goodbye**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – Goodbye**

 **The Parents of Bardock**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z**

 **Universe seven (year 713)**

 **Planet Vegeta (Forest )**

In the forest when Bardock was following Gine when he saw the his older brother is training with Fasha. "brother and Gine come over here!" Burdock says.

"let's start our training" Burdock says when he nodded at him.

"I want you two to dodge my attacks" Burdock says when Bardock and Gine nodded at him.

He moved his hand and threw multiple ki blast against them when they're saw the energy blast as he tried his best to dodge the energy blast.

He turned around and saw the she was able to dodge it. "Bardock pay attention and stop staring at Gine!" Burdock screamed.

"shut up brother" Bardock says while dodging the attacks when Gine looked at him and saw the he was a little bit embarrassed.

" **that was strange"** Gine thought while dodging the ki blast when Burdock continued to threw multiple ki blast against them.

He quickly threw multiple ki blast against them when Bardock deflected the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions.

"brother you're doing good if you continue like this maybe I can teach you some martial arts" Burdock says.

"okay brother" Bardock IV says.

"Gine you're doing good" Burdock says when he saw the she was able to moved faster than before when they're continued to train with each other.

 **Bardock III and Salsifie residence**

She looked at him. "did something happen" Salsifie ask him.

"yes…is weird the Frieza is just waiting outside from our planet" Bardock III says.

He sat down and looked at her. "you already hear the Frieza already conquer other planets with warriors with a high power level " Bardock III says.

"yes I hear some rumors but what is the problem" Salsifie says.

"nothing…I just have a bad feeling" Bardock III says.

"maybe I would be able to get some information" Bardock III.

"I'm going to pay one of the workers so I would be able to gain some information" Bardock III says.

"I hope is nothing bad" Salsifie says.

"I hope so but you already know the Frieza hates the saiyans" Bardock III says.

"I don't know the reason why he hate us" Bardock III says.

"maybe he is scared of the saiyans potential" Salsifie replied.

"I hear rumors the he was scared of the legends of the saiyans" Salsifie says.

"super saiyan, legendary super saiyan and super saiyan God" Salsifie says.

"I don't think so and the transformations is only a legend" Bardock III says.

"I hope nothing" Salsifie says when they're continued to eat.

 **Five hours later**

Bardock saw the Gine was fighting with Fasha when Burdock walked at him and looked at him. "brother fight with me and show me what mom taught you" Burdock says when he nodded at him.

Burdock and Bardock flew at each other when they're fist crashed at the same time causing multiple shock waves. "good job little bro" Burdock says when they're continued to smash fist at the same time causing multiple shock waves.

She turned around and saw the Bardock was able to fight with his older brother. **"he is doing fine"** Gine thought when she dodge her punch and quickly punch her into her stomach causing her to gasp.

Bardock saw the energy blast he quickly deflected the energy blast causing multiple explosions when the smoke disappear as he quickly turned around and blocked the punch causing multiple shock waves he.

He looked at him. "good the you're improving" Bardock says when he nodded at him and continued to fight against each.

 **One hour later**

Gine and Fasha laid down. "you was lucky the you was able to defeat me" Fasha says.

"sure…I was training a lot with Burdock and Bardock" Gine says when she sat down and saw they're was still fighting.

She looked at her. "Bardock looks the same as his father" Gine says.

"yes" Fasha replied.

"I wonder how strong he is going to become" Gine says with curiosity.

"maybe he is going to be stronger than his older brother and his own father" Fasha says when she nodded at him as she continued to observe him.

"yes most likely" Gine says when they're continued to watch them fight again each other when Gine saw the Bardock wasn't going to give up.

 **One hour later**

Gine saw they're stop fighting she quit ran at him. "good job" Gine says while looking at him.

"thank you but I lost" Bardock IV says.

"it was normal that you was going to lose you brother have more experience but at least you tried to fight him" Gine says.

Fasha walked beside them. "Burdock maybe next time hold back" Fasha says.

"my brother don't like when I hold back" Burdock says.

She saw it was already getting late. "I'm going to leave right now I don't want to get in trouble with my parents" Gine says.

She looked at him. "Bardock close you eyes I'm going to give you a reward for trying you best" Gine says when he quickly closed his eyes.

She quickly give him a kiss on the cheek as Bardock opened his eyes and saw her kissed on his cheek. "Goodbye" Gine says as she quickly flew into her house.

Burdock looked at him. "what...you already have a girlfriend" Burdock says while teasing him.

Fasha quickly give a kiss on the cheek of Burdock. "goodbye!" Fasha says the she flew back home.

Burdock was surprised. "you new wife" Bardock IV says.

"shut up and don't tell mom" Burdock says.

"fine I'm not going to tell her" Bardock IV says when they're quickly flew back home.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Bardock III and Salsifie residence**

They're walked into the house. "mom! Burdock have a girlfriend! His girlfriend is Fasha!" Bardock IV screening.

"Bardock!" Burdock screamed at him.

"what!" Salsifie says surprised.

"Gine give a kiss on his cheek!" Burdock screamed as Salsifie quickly get excited.

"I can't wait for you two to turn into adults so you two be able to give me some grandkids" Salsifie says with excitement the they're quickly ran into their room.

Bardock looked at him. "that was unfair" Bardock IV says.

"it was you fault" Burdock replied.

"I'm going to a mission tomorrow morning so train with Gine" Burdock says when he nodded at him as he walked into his room.

 **Bardock III and Salsifie room**

She laid down on her bed when she was looking at him. "did something happen" Salsifie ask him.

"I'm going to go somewhere to get some information" Bardock III says.

"so don't worry but I hope is nothing bad" Bardock III says.

"yes but if something happen we need to act fast" Salsifie replied when he nodded at him when she closed her eyes and fell down to sleep.

He looked at her. "don't worry I'm going to keep everyone safe" Bardock III says when he closed his eyes and fell down to sleep.

 **Next day**

 **Forest**

Bardock and Gine was walking in the forest when he was looking at her. "Gine where is Fasha" Bardock IV ask her.

"she went to a mission with you older brother" Gine replied.

"is better to stay here if we go further into the forest we're going to find those dangerous animals" Gine says.

He looked at her. "we're going to be okay" Bardock IV says when they're was running deeper into the forest when Bardock saw a lot of animals running around.

She was running beside him. "Remember the we need to be careful" Gine says when he nodded at her as they're walked deeper into the forest.

 **Deepest part of the forest**

They're was running around when he saw the dark surrounding when he hear a loud noise when she quickly ran beside him. "Bardock…I can smell blood" Gine says.

He looked at her. "yes I can feel the somebody was staring at us" Bardock IV says when she nodded at him when they're hear a loud noise.

He quickly push her away from him when the massive animal crashed against him when he stop and felt blood going down on his cheek.

Gine quickly flew at him and started to charge her attack. "maiden blast!" Gine screamed throwing the massive energy blast against the monster chasing a explosion.

He quickly moved his hand and started to charge his attack. "spirit final cannon!" Bardock IV screamed throwing the energy blast crash against him causing a massive explosion.

The smoke disappear and saw he was already death when she quickly ran at him and saw he have a lot of blood. "let's go so I heal you injurie and then we can go to you house" Gine says when they're quickly walked into the river.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **The river**

He sat down near the river when she tore a piece of her shirt and put it on the river making sure the is wet when she put it on his face removing the blood stain on his face.

She looked at him. "thanks for saving me" Gine says while she removed the blood strain from his face.

She looked at him. "I think you're going to have a scar" Gine says.

"let's go to you parents house" Gine says when he nodded at her.

She stop him and looked at him. "tell me why you save me" Gine ask him.

"I didn't want you to get hurt and I prefer to have a scar than you getting a injury because of my fault" Bardock IV says.

"you told me it was dangerous to go there but I still didn't listen do you" Bardock IV says.

"is fine" Gine says.

She looked at him. "you're a brave men so let's go to you parents house" Gine says when he nodded at her when they're travel to Bardock parents house.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Bardock III and Salsifie residence**

Salsifie was looking at his son as she was cleaning his injury when she looked at her. "he is going to be fine the only bad thing the cut was deeper so he is going to have a scar on his face" Salsifie says.

Gine looked at her. "sorry I was paying attention and he was forced to save me" Gine says while looking down.

She looked at her. "Bardock already told me what happen in the forest and it wasn't you fault" Salsifie says.

"so don't worry I'm going to make some food" Salsifie says when she walked into the kitchen and started to cook.

She looked at him. "Bardock I want to thank you so close you eyes" Gine says when he quickly close his eyes.

She get closer at him when she give him a kiss on his lips as he opened his eyes as he was surprised she quickly stop and looked at him. "it was my first kiss so goodbye" Gine says with a smile the she quickly flew back home.

Salsifie saw the Gine was already gone. **"she would be a good wife for Bardock"** Salsifie though when she walked into the kitchen and continued to cook.

 **Five hours later**

He walked beside her. "Salsifie I have some bad news" Bardock III says.

"Frieza is planning to destroy us" Bardock III says.

She was going to say something but he interrupts her. "Salsifie we need to send our son to another safe planet" Bardock III says.

"we can run away to another planet too" Bardock III says.

"why we can run away as a family" Salsifie ask him.

"is to keep him safe or just in case if Frieza soldiers stop us" Bardock III says.

"remember the Frieza don't have a device the is able to find our energy" Bardock III says.

"what about our oldest son" Salsifie ask him.

"him and another group of saiyans are going with him for a important mission" Bardock III says when he told the saiyans was going with him.

"good the Gine and Fasha is going to mission with Burdock" Salsifie says.

"I'm going to get a space pod so be ready to send our son to Earth" Bardock III says when she nodded at him when he left the house and travel to the Headquarters to steal a space pod.

 **One hour later**

 **Unknown location**

Salsifie looked at him. "son…I'm promised the we're going to meet again so do you best to survive" Salsifie says when she removed her ring and give it to him.

"I want you to used this ring to marry with Gine" Salsifie says.

Bardock III looked at him. "son I know you're going to be the first saiyan to transform into super saiyan and defeat Frieza so do you best to survive and continued you training" Bardock III says.

"I'm promised the I'm going to defeat him" Bardock IV says when they're nodded at him.

"goodbye" Salsifie and Bardock III says when he pushed the button.

"goodbye" Bardock IV replied when the space pod quickly travel to planet Earth.

He looked at him. "let's leave right now" Bardock III says.

"what about our parents" Salsifie ask him.

He looked at her. "they're told me the their going to distract him so we can run away…so let's go" Bardock III says when they're quickly flew into the Headquarters.

 **Thirty minutes later**

They're walked into the spaceship when she turned around. "I hope my son have a safe trip" Salsifie says.

"we need to leave right now before Frieza find out" Bardock III says when they're quickly walked inside the spaceship and traveled to another planet.

 **Next day**

 **Planet Vegeta**

Bardock looked at them. "let's keep our kids safe" Bardock I says.

"yes my grandson deserves a good life with his wife" Badakki says.

She smiled at them. "I'm not going to let him destroy my daughter life" Venine says when they're started to charge the attack.

"spirit final cannon!" Badakki screamed throwing the energy blast against him

"spirit gun!" Bardock I screamed throwing the energy blast against him.

"hellzone cannon!" Venine screamed throwing the energy blast against him when the three energy beam combine into a massive energy blast.

Frieza threw the energy ball against them when the energy ball was even stronger than them when the energy ball crash against them and super the planet was blown up into little pieces.

"finally I kill the saiyans" Frieza says while laughing.

 **Unknown planet**

Fasha walked at her. "it looks the a lot of saiyans survived from the destruction of planet Vegeta" Fasha says.

"do you believe the Bardock survive" Fasha ask her.

She looked at her. "Salsifie told me the she send him to planet Earth so he is going to be fine" Gine says with a smile on her face.

She looks at her. "so when are we planning to pick him up" Fasha" ask her.

"Salsifie told me to pick him up when he turns Eighteenth" Gine says when she nodded at her.

"I can wait to test the power of my future husband" Gine says when she saw the other saiyans talking to each other.

"Burdock let's train together" Gine says when Burdock and Fasha follow her when they're started to train with each other.

 **Planet Earth**

Bardock opened his door and saw a old man when he quickly ran at him. "are you okay" the old man says.

"no…my home planet was destroy" Bardock IV says.

He looks at him. "if you want you can stay in my house" the old man says.

"are you sure" Bardock IV ask him when he nodded at him.

"my name is Bardock and is nice to meet you" Bardock IV says.

"my name is Gohan" Grandpa Gohan says when they're shake hands and walked back home.

 **Author's Note**


End file.
